


Son Gohan dragon of the leaf

by Zenomew



Category: Dragon Ball Z, Naruto
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Overpowered Gohan, Time Patrol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenomew/pseuds/Zenomew
Summary: After moving to the Ox kingdom Son Gohan is made as prince and on his way to Kohana to study as a ninja till he becomes a chunnin but as usual there is some mysterious definitely not a good person targeting them and the leaf village
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Birthday surprise!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this zenomew here hope you like this story ❤️

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z or Naruto All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done simply for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way.

* * *

Two years have passed since the cell games and the Bojack incident (which on a note mainly due to time patrol issues it was easily handled when Gohan went super saiyan 3 after Mr Satan arrived [1]

Goku looked back from king Kai's planet and looked to see both of his sons fast asleep in his house . With Chi-Chi sleeping next their youngest, little baby Goten who was cradled and sleeping in his crib.

Gohan was also nodding off in his bed with World Tournament Championship Belt he won after Mr Satan felt that he should allow other to have a chance to shine (mainly as gratitude for saving them from Bojack)[2] showing itself proudly in a glass case in his room Goku couldn't help but smile with pride at seeing that

" man I wish I could go back for his birthday “

“ I understand how you feel Goku but for the sake of time and the universe please stay patient the supreme Kai of time has allowed a monthly vist you just visited the last two weeks ago "

* * *

**Back on earth**

* * *

... The next day May 18 was Gohan's birthday, and when he woke up the next morning, he awoke to a happy birthday greeting from his mom and a giggle from Goten. and after a great birthday breakfast Chi-Chi used the airplane to take them to what she said was to visit his granpa.

Gohan had never been to his granpa's, the Ox-King's, place before in his life though he heard stories about it So why was his mom taking him there now? But when he'd asked them why she was taking him all he was told was 'It was for his birthday surprise.'[3] whit a wink

* * *

** Time nest **

* * *

"Report " the old Kai ask the namekian

"It about one of the fused timelines the Gohan of the current timeline is going on a vist to the ox kingdom ,Basil gave me information that Gyūmaō is planing to make Gohan his successor and Chi chi as the new queen"

“That is pretty serious “

"I don't see what's the big deal here ?"

"the Ox-King of this timeline is the fuderal lord of the land of grass and the king of fire mountain small part of the Fire country it gives him a important position as he has the loyalty of two hidden villages and his wealth which can rival even capsule corp " the elder kai said gravely prior to losing it to the fire but this one has not only retained his treasures but Goku completely repaired the holes at the bottom of the Furnace of Eight Divisions so no threat of fire afterwards that destroyed it between age 774 and 777"

* * *

** Back on earth **

* * *

When they finally got there they landed near the outskirts of the village and proceeded on foot to the nearby village, he was really surprised by what he'd found that his grandfather actually lived in a grand old Chinese style castle surrounded by the village they were passing through

Even though he was told long ago about his grandfather's past it was really something else to see it for the first time even from far away Gohan always just thought of him as his grampa and didn't actually think he still lived like this after all these years. And also judging by the casual way he'd dressed and acted whenever he'd visited him and his family. But then again that would explain all the slightly extravagant gifts his grampa always brought with him,

if he still lived like this [3] all people in the village stopped to bow to them as they walked greeting him as honorable grandson or Prince and his Mom as grand princess causing Gohan to feel a bit awkward but still greet back normally

Then they made their way to the palace on seeing it up close for the first time Gohan ,overwhelmed by the sheer size and extravagance of the place Then they made their way through the halls with painting and lined with gold or other expensive decorations They'd made their way to a grand dinning hall where the Ox-King was

"Chi-Chi and Gohan! It's so good to see that you've made it.” the Ox-King greeted them at a table.the proceeded to give few baby toys to Goten Here ya go I got you a rattle for aren’t you the cutest an-“ He started playing with Goten who laughed

“(Cough) Your Highness “ a old advisor coughed

“ Oh and -ahem- happy birthday my boy." he said clapping Gohan in the back after placing Goten in a golden jewel encrusted crib

"Thanks Grampa ! but I still can't believe at this place !? Grampa, you live in a place like this !? “ Gohan spit out from himself, still mesmerized by the place.

"Heheh, why thank you my boy. I'm glad that you seem to like it, because it happens to be part of the reason we've brought you here to be the new prince ." said the Ox-King with a merry chuckle.

" W-What!?" sputtered out Gohan

At that point they all sat down at the table to join the Ox-King. "Well let me get down to the point. The reason we brought you here is because I, or rather I should say we, have decided to make you my official heir to my kingdom and making you the Prince of the Ox Kingdom." happily informed the Ox-King.

  
To say that this took Gohan by surprise would be an understatement. First he discovers that his grandfather has a kingdom of his own, or rather that to say he's still running it, but that he's in fact going to be the prince and heir to this kingdom, and all on his birthday. It was a little much to take

“ Yes it seems wise to him choose a worthy ruler “ the old advisor agreed

“ I believe that under proper guidance you would be a fine ruler Prince Gohan allow me to lead you-“ one started

“ Don’t listen to him “ an other boomed “ A king must be brave fearless and capable of leading an army that shall strike terror in the hearts of our foes I-“

“No prince Gohan a king must have chivalry honor wisdom all that this musclehead can’t teach you join me “

“Ha ! What wold you know about running a country Nibui ? holed up in paperwork prince Gohan only I can-“

And so on the various advisors and ministers argued

"W-wail wait wait “ Gohan cried frantically “why me!? Shouldn't that be mum to run things ?" stuttered out Gohan, desperate to find some way out of this

"No need to worry my boy there is still few years left till you should actually rule“ the Ox king laughed causing Gohan to breath in relief

“your mother, well... to put it bluntly, she is the queen like your grandmother till you reach of age till then all affairs will be handeled by her “explained the Ox-King, trying to be careful with his words about his daughter Chi-Chi remained cross armed with a scowl on her face with her eyes shut and with her eyebrow twitching, but otherwise she didn't say anything. Or rather to say that she couldn't say anything to rebuttal because she knew that he was right she was the princess of the ox kingdom and therefore she had a duty to her people of course Gohan is next in line to inherit the kingdom much to her own annoyance, so she let him off the hook

'But wait a second ' Chi Chi reprocessed what her dad said ‘ My Gohan a prince...a prince !! ‘

"kyaaaa! My little baby is going to be a prince I'm going to make you the most handsome ,bravest,Nobelest prince then you meet a princess and..." she rambled on hugging Gohan while the ox king and his advisors sweat dropped.

" B-b-but I not sure..."

"nonsense you will do just fine...but you're still going to study to be a great king mister " Chi Chi retorted

"Consider inheriting my kingdom as your birthday present Happy birthday my boy I know you will do well " his grandpa added

"Alright, fine I'll do it." submitted Gohan, and while he still didn't want the responsibility to having to run a whole kingdom in the future, he at least had the consolation of knowing that it was still far in the future. And with that the matter was settled

“ Splendid now for your tutor will my old master and Chief advisor Rōjin Kenzō -sensei “ He gestured to the old advisor “ Kenzō-sensei helped me through many a different time I’m sure you can count on him too “

“ You give me too much credit my king I merely did my duty “ He chuckled and then bowed to Gohan “ I look forward to guiding you young prince “

* * *

** A little bit later,  **

* * *

Gohan found himself standing atop a tall balcony on the side of the castle, overlooking the village with his grandfather about to address a mass of people down below. 

“ My friends, subjects, fellow countrymen, today is a day for great celebration. Today I have just declared that from now on,my daughter our precious princess is now your new queen and my grandsons Gohan and Goten will be your new princes ! and Gohan has agreed to be the new official heir to my kingdom. and they have decided that with his powers he will help protect you all! But that's not all, for today marks my grandson's twelfth birthday! So as a birthday present see to it that my grandson gets a celebration to remember!" addressed the Ox-King in a rousing speech. The villagers responded with massive cheers as they heard this news.

'Wow, grandpa can sure deliver a rousing speech.' thought Gohan.

Shortly thereafter his grandfather put his hand on Gohan's back and gently gestured for the boy to move up and address the crowd. Gohan just nervously grinned and waved to the crowd. The crowd cheered even more massively at the sight of their new prince.

Gohan thought that this was insane! He was getting a whole kingdom for a birthday present! "Well... this is about the biggest birthday present anyone could give me." Gohan laughed awkwardly Most of the rest of the day was consisted of parades and other festivities in the town as the citizens celebrated wildly and joyously at their new young prince along with few visiting ambassadors Later in the day consisted of most of their personal friends, the Z-Fighters and so forth, coming over and them celebrating a private party with themselves in the castle even Mr Satan was there with his daughter and disciples Dipping in the pool and enjoying the luxury of the accomodations and mostly having fun and so forth.

Great fun was had by all during this daytime celebration But then when evening came and it became after dark, that was when a ball was thrown. It was a true ball in a true ball room that was made in the castle and it was organised with many celebrities and rich people coming from the neighboring parts of the kingdom to attend and as well as many people from the local village that were invited(although Gohan didn’t expect so many considering they were in middle of Diablo desert ) It was a big event as people were wearing fancy dresses and dresses and with a punchbowl and with the ball room being encased by giant windows that showed the beautiful night sky outside on this glamorous occasion.

  
After a few short minutes walking together, Gohan spotted a pair of familiar faces. "Krillin!,18!" Gohan called out. Krillin wearing a nice tux and 18 wearing a nice strapless dress with them being arm in arm with each other, 18 had a bored look on her face as usual.

"Hey guys!" replied Krillin as they came around to them.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" asked Gohan, although he could already make a pretty good guess as to why

"Well, long story short, You see after we sorta skipped out you at the tournament, which sorry to miss but I’m kind of glad you told me to I heard some really strong guy tried to kill you guys ! Then We then sorta got invited party and couldn’t really refuse so here we are. Which by the way, great party, congratulations my man!" answered and complimented Krillin.

"Thanks, I hope you enjoy the party." replied Gohan. 

“ Will do kiddo ." acknowledged Krillin weith a thumbs up.

“ So are you on a date ? “ Gohan asked teasingly

“ Wha-waht We- you see umm “ they both spluttered turning beet red

“ Oh look it’s Bulma ! ." said Android 18, then starting to drag Krillin.

Gohan laughed a bit and went back to the party.

Krillin and 18 had just separated from the him when

"Hey kid " #17 greeted him followed by a Cell Jr (who were seemingly killed by him but managed to regenerate through their intact nuclei,) who was tamed by 17 to defend Monster island and not attack rangers though initially afraid of Gohan (for nearly killing them)they soon eased up

“ So what’s my sis up to ? “

“ I think she likes Krillin “

“ Please he was her first kiss “ he replied whit a smirk

“ Really !? “

“ Yeah it kind of happened when we broke out-....” They continued to discuss about Krillen and Eighteen when the whole place became a shade of dull gray and everyone else into multicolored flames of lights Some bright and taller than the castle tower (which were a few hundred meters tall) or dim and small

“ Wha-? “ He turned around and spotted a girl around his age with red hair in an unusual hairstyle her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side.she was wearing brown narrow glasses, and a red silk kimono staring at him When she realized that he was looking at her she gave a small squeak and-a cell Jr’s face with his tongue out and one eye closed 😜

“ Huh where ? “

The cel Jr started laughing

“ To earth kid you were spacing out “ 17 called out

“ what happened nothing “

“ Nothing...”

The rest of the evening went on smoothly after that little episode. Eventually the evening led to the opening of the presents, and there was a MOUNTAIN of presents. The were all stacked up high and went up like a tower til they went nearly up to the ceiling(which was nearly fifty feet) They were gifts that were mostly present by the rich and fancy nobles who attended the party to win his favor or to just for the sake of it

Although some of those were pretty nice and expensive top quality stuff, they were mostly things that Gohan had no business for or interest in having (because why would a kid like him need a sports car anyways ?)although some were things that he wanted, like a game station or the book for the basics and advanced crane style martial arts a new Gi from Krillin most of these presents he liked presents that did come from his friends were all great and uniquely special just for him because they actually knew what his likes and dislikes were.

Although one present in particular, namely a magazine by Master Roshi (although his other presents were a half a ton turtle shell and the seven star dragon ball which was acceptable) wasn't so well received, by the female members present,soon enough Roshi found himself flying off the castle walls

* * *

As Gohan went through his gifts, there were two figures that stood watching and glowering in the corners. One figure was Picoolo, who stood in the corner with his arms crossed, as he'd stood there all evening. Obviously proud but he didn't show it. meanwhile, in another corner stood Vegeta, and while he stood displeased too, his wore a different expression altogether. He was recalling all his times with Gohan, yesterday and today giving all too much cause for him to be reflective about things. That even though at the tournament that he had been able to finally match up to his rival [4] and fight him to a draw in their match and nearly beat him if it wasn’t for those space bastards interrupting his match

He thought about how it was Gohan and not he the Prince of All Saiyans or anyone else who defeated Bojack and that to by ascending to a whole new level of the Super Saiyan(Super Saiyan 3) And before all of that it was Gohan who killed Cell with that other Saiyan’s help he was also the one who gave the final blow to him on Earth when he'd first come to this planet and it was because of his powers that they'd lasted long enough for him to be defeated in the first place. 

In fact, even HE The Prince of All saiyans couldn't boast about being born with a 1400 level power. If Gohan had been born on Planet Vegeta and they'd received that rating, he would've been placed in the Super Elites of their race right off the bat.

It was at this thought that Vegeta smirked,who cares he just surpass him, Goku however was still another story that buffoon didn't tell him that he was royalty even if it was of another planet but for now, the kid deserved what he got right now but he gonna seriously beat that clown up if he ever comes back Picoolo then made his way over to Vegeta, seeing as how he was glowering like he was a moment ago. 

"You feeling angry about this?" he asked Vegeta.

"More than you can ever know. So he's a little prince now, so what ? I'm still the prince of all Saiyan. It doesn't matter, I'll still defeat him someday." he replied , speaking like a moody teen. Picoolo however just smirked,

meanwhile, the evening wore on and eventually the presents were all done. But as the evening wore on, Gohan started to overhear conversations by girls that were making him feel more and more uncomfortable, "Oh, he is so dreamy." he heard one girl say to her friend.

"Yeah, you know I heard that they're saying that he's the kid who really beat Bojack and helped Mr Satan save the world.." said the other girl to the first girl.

"Really? Well I heard from a girl who was actually at the tournament yesterday. And she said that he lost his shirt in one of the fights and that he was totally buff under there. She said that he looked like a bodybuilder ” an other one said

"Oh man, really? He is too dreamy. What a prince ." said one of the girls. A round of giggles could be heard after that. Needless to say this made Gohan feel very red, hearing this from behind his back with his super hearing, and having to hearing things like this all night

Just then a girl came up to him "So you think your hot shot huh? you just won because my daddy quit" she said arrogantly

"Uhhh?" Gohan started to sweat 'what should I be doing here?' 

"V-Videl sweetheart no no need to be s-so rude to the birthday boy " Mr Satan scolded her a bit nervously causing her to puff her cheeks in a pout "Now-now losing is just as important as winning you know now say sorry"

" Fine sorry " she angrily said and walked off

'she kinda looks cute when she is angry' Gohan thought to himself with a small blush

* * *

**unknown location**

"You see Gohan to strength our ties with Konohagakure we have decided to send You to the ninja Academy there,to be a genin of Leaf Village.." The ox king explained to the young half saiyan.

" Ninjas? ,Kohangakure ?" Gohan asked confused "like that Marusaki guy dad fought ?" 

“Yes and no Marusaki is a ninja a rouge Chūnin to be exact but where you are going you will be made as a genin of the leaf village and therefore under it's protection "

"uh okay but-“ Gohan asked

“ No need to worry you will stay there till you become a chunnin “

“ Oh “

* * *


	2. Preparation and training

Videl silently observed Gohan doing his daily training with wide eyes while cling on the tree branch for support as he and Picoolo exchanged blows in the air shooting light beams or balls at each other

'This is a trick right ? just a cheap trick ' she thought to herself although her eyes were seeing otherwise .

Both the fighters clashed at high speeds each punch or kick sending shockwaves and echoing thunder with a strom gathering above them , Picoolo threw a kick at Gohan's gut sending him crashing to the earth and shoot several ki blasts at him raising a dust cloud blue rays pierced through the dust which started to disperse revealing Gohan with blond hair and engulfed in golden flame holding a blue orp of compressed ki

"KA-ME -HA-ME-HA!" The orb exploded into a large beam dashing it's way to the heavens and Picoolo who was in it's way disappeared in it Gohan cut off the beam and panted feeling a bit drained Picoolo landed down bruised and a bit exhausted

"Good you're not slacking off but you still have to train harder " he turned to Videl's direction " You there come out now your pretty poor at hiding yourself."

Videl jumped down from the tree

“ How did you know I was there?" She demanded 

Picoolo ignored her in favor of asking " why here you spying on us ?" 

“I-I wasn't spying I came here to see him training"

“Let's go.." Picoolo walked away

"W-wait!" " She shouted

“ What is it girl?"

“ I want to learn how you do that the flying and light things " Videl said her face turning a bit red

“ Gohan ! teach her the basic and bring her to me when she's ready"

“W- what!?" Gohan cried turning red

"Is there a problem ?"

“No bu-"

“Then it's settled " Picoolo cut him off and flew away leaving two blushing pre-teens ..

* * *

For the next few days Gohan had a busy schedule learning about the elemental nations, the great shinobi wars and learning about chakra and all its functions and properties, Chakra, is a perfect 1:1 ratio of physical energy (YANG) and spiritual energy (YIN). The shinobi had something known as Chakra Coils and Chakra Pathway Systems.

It's the combination of these two that allow the ninjas to use this energy. But the Downside is that, they cannot use pure Yang or Yin energies. They can use Yin or Yang Chakra, but not the ki the very life and universal energy like Gohan could.

Also Gohan needed to create Chakra from scratch within his body and then use it for the Shinobi arts. Ki normally is derived from Senjutsu is the power to control the flow of life energy or ki in living beings.

Using it, one can strengthen both their internal and external bodies or even cause vegetation around them to bloom or wither. Senjutsu users are able to sense the ki and auras of others thus letting them track targets from far away distances. Through disrupting the ki of their opponent's ki or severing it, it is possible to cause direct damage to their spirit and using this as an attack could result in killing their opponent.

As such, there are very few ways to defend against Senjutsu but Senjutsu, however, has a fatal flaw, as while it lets the user read and handle spirit power, it could also take in the malice and ill will that flows in the world therefore if an amateur used it in an incorrect manner, then the malice will end up corrupting the user also a technique Touki can be utilized by those who have trained in senjutsu, through controlling their base of life, in other words creating an aura of life-force around their bodies, it results in a tremendous increase in their offense, defense, and speed. However, there are those who've trained their bodies' to the utmost and has extremely vitality.

This was the basis for master Murito for teaching ki but due to the extreme volatile nature of ki the shinobi usually mix it with chakra for greater flexibility for Gohan has been naturally using raw ki and touki is second nature for him so for Gohan, who has been using life energy, all his life, creating, using and controlling chakra was easy.

Gohan had an almost unimaginable amounts of Ki but the spiritual energy he possessed was naturally high too with his sayin genes and rigorous training the yang energy was massive. Together he has about high kage levels of chakra, but with his beyond perfect control he is probably stronger than all five kages combined using chakra alone . Mediation helped Gohan in increasing the amount of Yin energy he possessed and training too helped in increasing his Yang energy .

With the knowhow on Chakra, Gohan learned the most basic techniques, Henge no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu and Bunshin no Jutsu. They allowed him to transform himself to anyone or anything else, swap himself with a log or person to avoid attacks and creates an illusionary clone or clones.

Naturally it took Gohan one try with no hand seals to successfully perform the technique. Feeling unsatisfied wanted to look for harder techniques to he started learning few elemental jutsus. meanwhile Videl's trainig was progressing well she could fly easily and shoot ki blasts and even use the Kamehameha she was probably as strong as his dad was before Raditz arrived impressing Picoolo enough to train her Mr Satan was oddly acceptable with all this.(He seemed to have struck some kind of deal with Picoolo or probably Picoolo threatened him)

* * *

Then the day finally arrived to go to the hidden leaf village with Muten Roshi the Ox king and Gohan the journey was mostly uneventful with only three bandits attacks who wouldn't be bothering anyone after being sent flying to the sky . Upon reaching Konoha, the young Saiyan was surprised.

It was not at all what he imagined. The whole village was surrounded by a wall. Also he could see a mountain, in which the faces of four persons was chiselled out.   
  
Gohan and his grandpa went to see the Hokage. Sarutobi immediately recognised the Ox-King and Muten Roshi welcomed him

“Welcome Gyo- sama and Roshi sama " the current Hokage,Hiruzen Sarutobi. greeted before turning to Gohan mildly surprised at the amount of chakra he possessed

"Ah you must be Prince Gohan I believe that you need an escort ,but you only needed to send a request. You didn't have to come here in person."

"Greeting Hokage-dono You see, I didn't come here for a mission request, I came here to join my grandson in your academy." Replied the looked over the boy, and he could feel that he was powerful as expected of a member of the royal family and a clan member of the Uzumaki. His eyes had a feel of responsibility and strength.

“My this is unexpected " Sarutobi mused “Well it is not like I can say no to request from the Ox-king, so I will allow it. I will decide where to place you after I test your four basic skills. Is that ok?" Gohan nodded a yes to him

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I’m probably glorifying Gohan but that only in the Hokage and Iruka’s view he would still have weakness that can be exploited and one more thing just because he’s immune to genjutsu (spoiler) doesn’t mean he’s invincible there is more to Naruto that just genjutsu like strategy,bloodlines and other techniques that Gohan has never seen before that can harm or injure him !


	3. Tests and meetings

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

Gohan was called to the academy, he arrived there wearing a orange jumpsuit There he found the Hokage and one more person waiting for him. Sarutobi greeted him "There you are Gohan. I hope your stay was comfortable. Now this is Iruka. He is one of the teachers at the academy. He is here to assess your skill level."

"Gohan- sama we will start by testing your Taijutsu and the basic three" Iruka explained "the we would like to move on to your ki techniques"

“ there's no need to be so formal with me Iruka-sensei " Gohan replied politely "Ok, well than I will test your martial arts or Taijutsu as well call it here by sparring with you"

replied Iruka and Gohan just nodded knowing that he would have to hold back a lot. Iruka stepped forward and went into his battle stance. Gohan also changed into his stance, he took the turtle battle stance that was taught to him by his dad His stance really surprised the academy teacher and the Hokage.

They couldn't find any weakness

' His form is flawless. Good for attack and defense.' Sarutobi impressed thought ' That stance is the turtle style I must say I'm impressed by it. Depending on the outcome of this battle, we might have an another Lee in our hands'

"Have you learnt it from muten-Roshi or did your grandpa teach you that ?" enquired Sarutobi. Gohan shook his head 

"No, it was taught to me by my father, who was also a student of the turtle style." "I see. It's a very powerful style, and your father must have been a great warrior .You showed skills far beyond your age. How long have you been training?" asked the Hokage.

"Well I have been training since 4. My first teacher taught me the demon style. But for the last few years, I was trained by my father" answered Gohan surprising the Hokage and Iruka

" Very well begain "

Iruka charged forward wanting to see how Gohan will react.

Gohan side stepped him at the last moment and then put some distance between him and Iruka.

Still eyeing Iruka, Gohan was waiting for him to make the next move.

The half-saiyan was still trying to get a measure of Iruka. the Hokage understood that Gohan was waiting to test measure Iruka's strength, even though it should really be the other way 'very interesting' he thought for himself.

Iruka tried to get behind Gohan, but only to met by a knee to his stomach ,hurt and surprised Iruka lept back changing his stance to a slightly relaxed one chanaling chakra to his feet he dashed forward attempting to punch Gohan but insted of blocking it or dodging he simply deflected Iruka's fist effortlessly at the last moment causing him to nearly slip Iruka balanced himself with one leg tried to kick but Gohan effort

Sarutobi saw that Gohan was still holding back. He smiled knowing that he found another Lee minus the whole youth and dramatics he told to stop the fight.

"Very well then now we would like to test your ninjutsu "

All academy three were easily performed by Gohan and also showed off some C - B rank water jutsu and earth jutsu like ' **Saiton : water bullet** ' and ' **Doton: earth wall** '

Then they finally moved on to ki attacks where he showed off his Ki abilities like flying, vaporizing a chair with a ki blast and the Kamehameha at a smaller scale of course

"Well, you may go now, I will call you later to my office.". Sarutobi said after the test

Gohan bowed his head and left.

* * *

**After Gohan left**

* * *

, the academy teacher turned to the hokage "So what do you think hokage-sama ?"

"I think his Taijutsu is excellent and felt that he will still holding back on you. I'm thinking of making him a Genin."

"I must agree with you, he showed excellent reflex and he did really pack a punch. But don't you think we should promote him straight to a jounin ? If he can use both ki and chakra and performed C rank jutsu without hand seals he is at least at the level of a elite jounin " Iruka gave his review

"No, I believe he would be more comfortable with those of his own age but your not wrong either He shouldn't be able to use chakra . For someone who have fully mastered Ki, it must be impossible for him to use Chakra yet he proved otherwise the only one how comes close to this is Jiraya of the Sannin" the hokage replied man.

"Hokage sama do you mean he could be at the same level as Jiraya-sama?" asked the surprised teacher.

"The Ox-king trained under the legendary Muten Roshi, one of the greatest martial artist of all times who is the only one to go toe to toe with the first Hokage from what the legendary master told me Son Gohan has far surpassed Him. If what he says is right, he must be more powerful than me" answered Sarutobi to a gaping Iruka

"S-So that's why you want make him a Genin. So which team do you plan to put him in?" asked Iruka.

With a smile, Sarutobi replied " I plan to put him in Team 7. I think Naruto will welcome a person who will judge him for he is and not based on what is inside him."

* * *

It was like any other day for the villagers and Shinobi of Konohagakure (Village hidden in the Leaves). The streets were busy with venders selling their products, groups of people gathered together, talking. Shinobi Jumping from one rooftop to another, trying to make their way to do their jobs. Children running around, playing with each other.

Gohan had to admit, this was one of the best villages that he had visited (considering he visited only five so far)

* * *

** Meanwhile in another part of the village...**

* * *

"Naruto, get back here!" A trio of Chunin chased down a snickering blonde boy hopping the village rooftops.

"Hahaha! When will you dorks ever learn!?" the boy cackled as he jumped from the roof and onto the village streets. He shoved through the villagers strolling the roads and hopped over the food carts in streets, gaining a string of curses from annoyed villagers as he did.

The orange-clad teen smirked and looked behind him, seeing he'd gained a great amount of distance ahead of those chasing him. Just before he could face forward, he ran smack dab into something rock solid, his lights getting knocked out as he hit the ground with swirls in his eyes

"Who put that brick wall there?"he loopily asked, As he shook himself from his daze, he noticed there wasn't a brick wall in front of him, but some kid around his age wearing a very familiar jumpsuit with his back turned to him.

Gohan, having felt something soft and squishy push into his back, turned in question to see a blonde kid with whisker marks on his cheeks staring at him in wonder as he lay sprawled on the ground. The son of Goku could instantly tell this kid was acadamy student jurdging his chakra level although for some reason it was really high

"sorry!" the demi-saiyan said with a smile as he offered the boy a hand, , "Guess I was in your way, haha."

"Uh, its cool, no problem." Naruto looked around in confusion before he looked to Gohan, taking the saiyan's hand.

* * *

**Unknown location**

* * *

Dark blood red chakra stirred within the seal  
  


"What is this massive chakra ...no Chi?" the Kyuubi no Yoko 's eyes widened trying to detect the source

'A child ? how could a mere child come to posses such power ?'

* * *

**Real world**

* * *

Naruto lifted to his feet he still found himself looking around before turning back to Gohan

"You didn't happen to see a brick wall or a big boulder or anything like that nearby, have you?" he asked the demi-saiyan. a question mark appeared over Gohan's head, as he looked around

"No, I can't say I have." he said awkwardly 'why would anyone even keep a brick wall in middle of the street anyways ? ' he thought to himself

Naruto gazed at the saiyan with squinted eyes, before his expression lit up in alarm at the sound of threats and curses coming from the corner

"Uh thanks got to go bye !" he said to the black haired teen with as he ran to a back could hear the approaching Chunin

feeling curious , the half- saiyan followed Naruto into the alley by ran till Naroto came across a wooden fence and covered himself with a sheet, the wooden fence design camouflaging the him as the Chunin ran right passed, missing them.

* * *

Waiting for a few seconds to make sure the men were gone, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and dropped the sheet when Gohan landed infront of him causing him to jump in surprise

"Aaah!? Hey don't scare me like that dattebyo!"

"Why were you running from them?" Gowan's asked him

"I-It's nothing ya know dattebyo !" Naruto replied nervously sweating bullets before Gohan was about to question him again when Iruka appeared

"Naruto you baka "

Aaahh Iruka-sensei !"

" Your supposed to be at your class not fooling around " he scolded Naruto and turning to Gohan

"I'm sorry for any trouble he caused Gohan-sama I mean Gohan." Iruka apologized bowing

"No it's fine he didn't do anything to me " Gohan said while sweat dropping not really knowing how to react

"Who the heck are you anyway?" Naruto asked a little curious why Iruka-sensei was bowing to him

"Don't be rude!" Iruka shouted 

Gohan just smiled "my name's Gohan, Son Gohan."

'Unfamiliar but Friendly face 'Can't let this slip.' the blonde thought as he eyed the black haired kid,liking this guy's orange jumpsuit

"Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage and the most unpredictable ninja nice to meet ya !"

After Iruka dragged Naruto away Gohan explored a bit more before making his way to the house the hokage had provided for him gramps and Muten Roshi when it started to get dark.

Upon reaching his house he found a note saying him to come to Ichiraku's ramen.

* * *

Ichiraku's ramen.

* * *

"There you are" the Ox king boomed as he Naruto and Iruka (both Iruka and Naruto who Gohan met up with again along the way)

"Hey/Hi gramps!" both boys greeted before turning to each other "Eh?"[1]


	4. Episode of the turtle and fox 🦊

Episode of the turtle and a fox

It was new peaceful day on konoha when Gohan went shopping for supplies with his grandfather "Where's Roshi -sama?" Gohan asked his grandpa

"Master said that he has some important business to attend " he replied

'Important business ? what type of business' Gohan thought to himself

* * *

. bathhouse

* * *

"Ehehehehehehe...", Master Roshi laughed sneakily peeking at the bathhouse

"Yes yes show me those ..."

* * *

Gohan was looking at the swords put on display outside the shop admiring the craftsmanship

"Looking for a sword ?" a girl with dark brown hair and eyes wearing her hair in two Chinese-style buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face asked

"uhh yes " "Good I know just the man for you " she cried excitedly dragging Gohan inside to a man sitting at the counter

He was a fairly heavyset man in his late forties with graying dark hair and brown eyes, and those same eyes lit up when he saw the Gohan enter (or dragged)

he stood up to greet Gohan. "Ah, welcome to my humble abode! Gohan-sama what can I do for you today?"

"Papa I've got someone who's looking for a sword"

"A sword well you've come at the right time!" He said as he rummage through the countless racks of weapons of all shapes and sizes, "Let's see..."

"Clone jutsu !" Naruto cried an a clone appeared and gave a groan before falling on the floor "YOU FAIL ! " Iruka shouted a bit disappointed

"Noooooo!".

* * *

"Stupid clone jutsus " Naruto grumbled as he kicked a stone. While walking around aimlessly when he saw a old guy peeking at the bath house

"Hey old man! Your in the wrong side the men's side is over there"

"Eh men why the heck would I want to peek on men?"

You're just peeking at the girls bath!"

"Don't make such a ruckus." Moaned the man. "Jeez, it won't do to be found out.", Roshi stopped shocked when saw them all leave. "Baka, baka, baka! My peeking has been found out."

"You pervert!"

"Fool!" The man screamed as he shook his fist before Naruto. "I'm not just a pervert! I am peeking for my training ."

Naruto kept a deadpan look on his face. "Liar. No excuses." Then he got angry. "More importantly, what type of training do you do peeking on girls !"

"A brat like you won't understand "

"You think great ? your just a creepy old pervert !" And again with the pointing finger.

The man snorted "Brat do even know who I am ...I am the legendary master the immortal hermit the Kame-Sennin Muten Roshi ! " Roshi declared dramatically

"......."Please I can easily beat you" Naruto snorted

"Really ? If you can maybe impress me I might take you as my desciple"

Random training ground...

Naruto cracked his knuckles and made a hand seal.

A second later a beautiful blond girl stood where Naruto had been. She was naked, with only some smoke covering her more intimate parts.

Roshi's face went from amused, to stunned, to eyes-bulging out of his head. Naruto looked up at the hermit through his eyelashes and smiled. A pink sparkling haze fell over the sage.

"W-wow!"

"If you gaze at me like that… I feel embarrassed." Said the girl shyly.

Slowly Roshi inched closer, arms stretched as if to grab her.

Oh!"

And then he burst into flames! She smiled cutely at him.

"Ehhheeeee!"Roshi cried blood leaking from his nose "I like you! You pass!"

"Eh,you didn't faint ?"

I am the Kame-sennin brat such a beautiful move won't work on me ...but I'll accept you as my student on one condition "

"What condition ?."

"Always stay in that form while your training!"

* * *

Somewhere

* * *

A certain toad sage bust into flames "I don't know why but I feel like I've been cheated of something good"

What no way ya old creep besides what can you even teach me..."

Oh ! So you want to see what I can do..." Roshi chuckled and threw off his shirt

Hhhhhoooyyyy ! HA! " his muscles grew enormously as he powered up

"HA !"He lightly kicked a tree (one of the large ones) instantly bringing it down on himcatching it with one hand he threw it up and jumped after it using his hands to reduce it into a pile of logs

"Phew not bad for a frail old man like me eh ?" He asked looking at Naruto gaping like a fish

A few hours later

"Come on don't tell me you are out of breath already " Roshi taunted Naruto who was lagging behind him ,Gai and Lee after 17 laps around the village while still staying ahead of the rest of them

"No way I can still go on !" Naruto shouted trying to keep up

"The flames of youth are burning bright in Naruto-Chan we must increase our own to keep up" "Yosh ! Guy-sensei ! I will train harder to match Naruto-kun's "

"Lee !"

"Guy sensei !"

"Lee !"

"Guy-sensei !n

They both did their signature 'manly hug of youthfulness' complete with a sunset and ocean waves

Since you are clearly have some experience with swords, you should get a basic tanto, tachi, or katana. Those are three of the basic sword types, so you should start off with nothing fancy, just something like," At that the man walked over to a shelf, "this."

Gohan watched as he pulled a sword off the shelf, the sword already in a sheath. With a smooth hiss, the blade came out of the sheath, revealing a relatively plain katana. "The katana is probably the heaviest sword a beginner could use, so you may want this, or something lighter, like a tanto." He held the hilt of the sword out to "Maybe a tanto would work better, it is nearly half the length of a katana, and it would be much faster " He said, "Yes I probably should have given you a tanto to start with." quickly replacing the katana, he had a tanto held in his hand within a few seconds.

"If you would like, you could into one of the back rooms, where I have a training dummy set up, and you could take a few swings and test the sword out." With that, the man gestured towards a door off to the back corner of the store, , which led to a plain room, with a padded floor, and a wooden figure, with thick sticks representing arms, and legs, held up by a metal pole.

Gohan stood before the practice dummy holding tanto in his hands, and with a quick swing later, knew the tanto didn't fit was a bit slower than a kunai, the tanto definitely had more reach than a kunai, but it was a bit too light for him

" What do you think ? " the owner asked

" It's too light...can I use that katara earlier ? "

Gohan stood before the practice dummy again holding a katara in his hands, and the dummy didn't even stand a chance in a blink of an eye it was shredded into tiny bits " I guess this fits me well but I would like to have a heavier one though "

Soon Gohan walked out of "The Land of Fire's Sword Smith" with a brand new katara strapped to his back. This was no ordinary katana either — it was forged with the strongest chakra conducting steel that Konoha could provide and was forged by master smiths from Tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron), the Land of Samurai, which was one of the most expensive sword that was for sale in the shop about seventy-seven thousand ryos

"Where the hell is that kyuubi brat ? " Mizuki growled he searched everywhere

This is delaying his plans. It hindered his grand scheme of deliver Orochimaru-sama the Scroll of Sealings and kill the Kyūbi-brat at the same time because he was not supposed to live.

By now, Mizuki had fantasized himself galavanting at the side of Orochimaru where he would serve as right-hand man until he gained enough power from his mentor to surpass him and from there he would be go down in history as the most powerful man in the world! ...and then get a wife and few kids and settle down in Tea Country with a quaint but happy life.

Where was he now? Sitting inside his rented house instead of running for his life with the forbidden scroll to Orochimaru's lair.

Without the scroll, Mizuki knew that Orochimaru-sama would want nothing to do with him. Despite all of his delusions of grandeur, the chunin knew that he was nowhere as skilled as he'd like and would most likely get killed in his attempt to dessert the village by the hunter ninja if he was lucky or tortured alive by the tree-hugging crazies.

With the term done, Kyubi-brat missing , and Iruka in charge of the remedial class, Mizuki was left with nothing to do and nowhere to go.

He was left with nothing but to delay the plans for the kyuubi-brat tomorrow oh well at least he can enjoy the victory meal he ordered for the whole killing the kyuubi and deserting the village.

Then Naruto came to deliver his order

"Eh ? Mizuki-sensei are you there "

" Huh ? Naruto nothing I didn't know you delivered ? ..." Mizuki lamely said looking at Naruto and the huge pile of orders in plastic bags nearly twice the kid's(Naruto's) hight

Naruto grumbled something about an old pervert " Anyways here's your order Mizuki-sensei ! bye ! "

Mizuki stood there blinking owlishly before running behind Naruto

* * *

Iruka swooped down next to Naruto gasped out, "Iruka-sensei..." He grinned and laughed, "So you caught me, eh?"

Iruka wrapped his knuckles on Naruto's head and applied some pressure, "You fool! You got the whole village looking after you! What the hell were you thinking?"

Naruto grinned, "It's all good though, Iruka-sensei. Don'tcha know? This is the secret genin test Mizuki-sensei said to do."

Iruka narrowed his eyes, "Mizuki-sensei said what to you? There's no secret genin test !"

Naruto blinked, "But, Mizuki-sensei said I can become a genin if I steal the- Mi-Mizuki-sensei." Naruto called out, seeing Mizuki on the tree above Iruka-sensei and him.

Said man, with a Fuma Shuriken on his back grinned down at Naruto and Iruka, "This is just too perfect. Excellent work Naruto! Now, the Scroll Of Seals – hand it to me."

Iruka growled, "Traitor. No. Naruto don't hand him the scroll!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Give it to me, Naruto!" Mizuki said once more.

"There isn't any!" Iruka bellowed. "Don't listen to him, Naruto."

Mizuki frowned at his former fellow teacher, and had an evil smile plastered on his face, suddenly. "Hey, Naruto. You know, I'll tell you something that everyone but you don't know ."

Something I don't know ? What? What?" Naruto energetically said still not realizing the seriousness of the situation

Iruka frowned, 'Wait, what he would be telling Naruto? Unless...' His eyes widened,'Wait, no!'

"Naruto... want to know why everyone hates you in this village?"

Naruto blinked when Mizuki told him this. "Why do they hate me?"

Iruka's eyes widened. He was telling him that. "No Mizuki, you can't!"

Mizuki laughed. "Twelve years ago, the Kyuubi attacked the village and was told to be defeated and killed. However, the Fourth Hokage couldn't kill It. It had to be sealed into a baby. Around that time,a law was made"

Naruto blinked. "A law?"

Mizuki nodded, the evil smirk reaching the height on his. "Yes, brat! A law that said that nobody was allowed to reveal that Naruto Uzumaki is the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

Iruka growled, "You bastard! You're a traitor and a liar."

"Well, that doesn't really matter. I'll kill Naruto…and get the scroll. I'll take care of you die demon ! " he sent the shuriken at Naruto

Iruka put himself in between the projectile and Naruto instinctively but-

"You'll have to forgive me but as much as I hate the brat I won't let you just kill him yet" Roshi said holding the Fuma shuriken between two fingers

"Who the hell are you ? "

"Me ? I'm just a old man "

"Don't mess with me ! " Mizuki growled throwing another shuriken at him

" You ,young one should learn to control your temper " he said casually flicking the shuriken in his hand at the oncoming on intercepting it

"Die ! " Mizuki tried to slash him with a kunai but Roshi dodged each one of them and flicked Mizuki's forehead sending him flying into a tree

" Damn you old geezer -Why are you protecting that demon ? " Mizuki wheezed struggling to stand up

"I don't know why you consider him a demon but he is my student and under my protection " Roshi proclaimed

" I-I won't let you (pant) ruin my plans " Mizuki wheezed out

" How said I'm going to ? He is !" Roshi pointed his staff to Naruto

" Huh ?"

" Huh ?"

" Me ? "

" Don't make me laugh I can beat that Nine-Tails brat in my sleep "

" Oh yeah I'll show you " Naruto made a cross sign " Shadow clone jutsu ! "

In an instant Mizuki was surrounded by a sea of orange

" Crap ! "

"Haaa I might have overdone it "

"Sorry. I kinda got carried away." Naruto laughed after he beat Mizuki to pulp he droped his hand. Looks at Iruka " You okay, Iruka Sensei?"

Iruka Let out a breath "Yeah.." 'He's amazing. He wants to surpass all the Hokage... And I'm starting to believe he might do it' he let out another breath or relief "Naruto. Come here a minute. I've got something I want to give

. All the Ninja are together, complaining about not being able to find Naruto.

"You're telling me no one can find Naruto?"

"Not a clue..."

"This is bad news. We're gonna have to smoke him out or something..."

Right then the hokage walked up, pipe in his mouth "There's no longer any need to worry."

Everyone looked over to the hokage

"Lord Hokage...?"

"The scrolls safe. Naruto will be back soon."

"Sensei ? How much longer ?"

"Okay. You can open your eyes now."

Naruto opened his eyes. Iruka was standing there, smiling, holding in his hands wNaruto's goggles. Iruka's missing his headband. The sun shine's brighter, revealing them both standing

"Congratulations. You graduate." Naruto stood there, shocked. On his head, is Iruka's Leaf headband "-And to celebrate, I have a surprise. We're going out for Ramen tonight."

"Naruto's lips began trembling." he goes silent

"Huh? "

"Iruka Sensei ! " Naruto jumps at him hugging him causing Iruka falls back down

Iruka Laughed "Ah ! That hurts ! "

\---Whack !---

" Hey what was that for old man ? " Naruto shouted massaging his head

" You still have to deliver the orders get going ! " Roshi pointed to the huge pile of orders

"AAaahh ! really ? Ow ! Okay I am going "

* * *

I'm still editing it so sorry if it there are errors😅😅


	5. My name is Konohamaru

* * *

** My name is Konohamaru ! **

* * *

After the Ox king left last night ,Naruto moved in to stay in the large house ( a mansion would have been more accurate) with Roshi who said he had some business in here (with a small perverted laugh )

Piccolo also gave some advice to Gohan mentally from an other continent

* * *

Next morning

* * *

The sun had berely risen when

-tap- -tap-

Ummm  😴

Bonk !  💥

“ Ow ! What was that for old man “ Naruto cried massaging his head

“ To wake up! It's time to get started! Early bird and the worm... uh... you know the saying.”

“ I don't even think the worms are awake yet...”

“ Nice try. Now stop talking and start dressing.” Roshi retorted and left to wake Gohan ( Piccolo promised a lot of pain if he let Gohan slack off )[1]

“ Now before we begin I would like to say a few words” Roshi started “do not learn martial arts to pick fights or to impress girls who will say Oh beefcake  ❣️ , you're so strong, I want you one learns martial arts to live as courageously as freely and as uniquely as one wants do you understand what I am saying ?”

“ Uhuh.”

“ We must master the art of peace in addition to the art of war. We achieve victory by the art of war, victory is won through strategy, strategy is derived from the art of peace.”

“ I don’t get it “

“ Just train hard and enjoy life do you get that ? “

“ Yeah that’s easy ! “

" So for starters, we'll warm up: let's have a jog around to the village."

He pointed toward the horizon were the sun was barely appearing behind a line of mountains.

"We have to get there before the sun rises above these mountains. Then, I'll tell you what we'll do."

As soon as he said that, the trio started their early morning run to the gates of Konoha, with their stomachs still empty.

They arrived in the village which's streets were still empty and aside from the shop-owners opening their stores, and a few Chûnins/Jonins passing by, no activity really started yet.

"Ooollldd mmaaannn…" weakly called the prankster who was barely standing on his feet after that fasting morning exercise "When are we having breakfast? I'm starving…"

" After you are done “

Eventually, the group arrived in front of the general goods store.

"Wait here; I'll be back in a minute." with that said, the master entered the store alone, leaving behind the two boys waiting for his return.

The wait wasn't long though: the store's door opened then Roshi came out carrying four cases filled with milk bottles put one on the other.

"Alright boys, each of you take two case, quick!" he ordered 

They did as they were told to do, noticing on their cases pieces of paper with names and detailed addresses written on them, and questioningly looked at the boy with the cape, waiting his new instructions.

"Today," he started "we'll do some milk delivery. Normally, you just do that stuff slowly, but I want to see how fast you can deliver those bottles to their owners' houses: just drop them on their doorsteps. We each have twenty bottles in our cases, we each have a list of destinations… you know what to do now."

Thus, the milk delivering started. People usually get their milk from the supermarkets, nowadays, but there are still some persons, mostly elders, who keep paying a subscription for the traditional milk delivery service.

The little mission went without any noticeable incident, even Naruto managed to do his share of the job without getting lost or dropping the bottles finding his way through the districts,treaking the mountain and jumping from rooftops trying to be as fast as he could, and eventually finishing his job less than an hour . 

Gohan was done with his part in less than a minute, relaying on his speed, jumps and that too wearing a turtle shell weighing a little over half a ton

" *pant* So, were we fast enough?" asked an exhausted Naruto who was hardly catching his breaths, proving that they went as fast they could.

"That fine for today, but remember that our goal is to improve: today, you did it in several minutes. Next time you'll try to do it in less time and so on." Roshi approved

He searched in his pocket before handing them a few coins.

"What's that?" asked Naruto.

"Hey, milk delivery isn't free, you know? We're getting paid on top of the training. Each of you take his share." after everyone got his payment,

A breakfast at Ramen Ichiraku and three hours of preparation 

Hey, you ! Are you sure you want‌ to look like that?‌

Yes, of course!‌ C'mon! So hurry hurry!‌

Don't regret it later.‌

I couldn't decide on how to look it took me 3 hours to decide.” Naruto laughed “But as you can see,‌it's more like a work of art doesn't it look great ? “

Somewhere 

Deridra and Sasori sneezed accidentally setting off a bomb and a killer puppet 

A loud explosion later 

The two artists ran for their life as Kisame,Hidan,Kazuzu and Mercenary Tao chased them

“ Come back here you bakas ! “ a snoot covered Kisame with a few needles stuck in his back roared

“ You dare interrupt my daily offering to Jasmine-sama ! “ Hidan cried waving his scythe 

“ You imbeciles burned my money/precious “ Kazuzu and Mercenary Tao (who joined the Atasuki after going broke) shouted 

Back to leaf village 

“ Take it over.‌”

“ What !? “

“ Take it over “

“ Stop saying that ! “

“ Transform “ A second later a beautiful blond girl stood where Naruto had been. She was naked, with only some smoke covering her more intimate parts.

“ Oh please, Lord Hokage...‌ ❤️ “

The third hokage acknowledged as the god of shinobi fainted with the biggest blood loss from his nose

“ The Sexy Jutsu...‌That's quite a devious technique.‌” he muttered wiping his nose with a handkerchief “By the way Naruto,‌where's your headband ? “

“ I won't wear it until the orientation.‌It might get scratched “

“ Well, that's just fine.‌ But the Ninja Registration Form‌ is a very important document held in high regard by our village.‌ Why do you want to look like this ?”

“ Because..” Naruto started“Anyway, how should I know‌ about all that stuff ? “

“ Old man!‌ Get ready to fight!‌ “ Konohamaru shouted running to the hokage 

“ I am going to be the Fifth Hokage!‌ “ he shouted before tipping and falling down “ Owww “

“ If it's not one thing, it's another...‌ “Hiruzen sighed

“ Drat! Is this a trap ? “

“ Are you okay,‌Honorable Grandson ? “ Ebisu asked “May I just inform you that‌ there aren't any traps here...‌”

“ Huh ? What's with this runt ?‌  😓 “ Naruto depaned

“ What ? “

“ I know this kid...‌he's that Nine Tailed boy ! “ Ebisu thought “ He's a good for nothing scoundrel ! “

“ You must have done this to me ! “ Konohamaru accused Naruto who got a tic mark

“ You tripped all by yourself, stupid ! “

“ Hey ! Let go of him ! “

“He is the Honorable Grandson‌ of the Third Hokage ! “ Ebisu cried

Naruto looked at the hokage and back to Konohamaru

‘ He stopped as soon as‌ he learned who I am...‌ He's like my four eyed teacher.‌. He's just like everyone else ! ‘

“What's the matter ? Weren't you gonna hit me, huh? “ he taunted “ Can't do it 'cuz‌ I'm the Hokage's grandson, eh ? “

“As if I care!‌ Baka !‌ “ Naruto hit Konohamaru hard

“ this guy....”

“ Good grief “

Listen to me. You are the Honorable Grandson‌ of the Third Hokage.‌ Even though that scoundrel hit you,‌you must not associate with his kind Nothing good will come of‌ your tangling with him “ Ebisu lectured “ This is your distinguished‌ teacher Ebisu,‌ and I am never wrong‌ about these things ! “

“ Don't you want to become‌the Fifth Hokage ? Then allow me‌ to teach you Ninjutsu,‌ so that your dream will‌ become a reality “ he pushed his sunglasses up “ Stick with me and you will gain a shortcut‌ towards becoming the Fifth Hokage.‌ Is that clear, Honorable Grandson ? “ he looked around “ he’s gone ! “

“ It seems he's gone after Naruto.‌”

“ Oh no ! This is terrible !Honorable grandson ! “ Ebisu ran out

‘ How did he become like this ? That was the 20th sneak attack today.‌’ Hiruzen thought to himself when alone “-And now he's in the company of Naruto I'm a bit worried.‌ I just hope he doesn't pick up‌ more foolishness.‌’

Danzo had his fingers to his chin as he thought. 'Interesting. Pure, raw, untainted, ki in its purest form. To have someone in root with abilities like that would be quit useful, but I still wonder...' The village elder then asked. "Would he have any other abilities? Maybe a, kekkai-genkai perhaps ?"

“ None which we have found yet Danzo-sama except the huge chakra reserves unique to his clan “ Hyō replied still bowed

‘ It would have been much easier if he wasn’t the grandson of the Ox king however I must test him ‘ Danzo mused “ Follow him but don’t take any action without my command you are to only observe him....... “

“ Stop following me ! What is it now ?! “ Naruto yelled ‘ Your camouflage is pathetic.‌’

“ You've seen through my disguise...‌ Your reputation is well earned.‌ “ he said impressed “ I will allow you to make me‌ your apprentice.‌ But you must first teach me that‌ Sexy Jutsu technique ‌you used to beat Grandpa Hokage.“

“ You gotta be kidding.‌”

“ I beg you to say yes, boss!‌ “

“ Huh ? Boss ?”

“ Yes boss! boss ! boss ! “

‌

“ I guess I have no choice.‌”

“ listen In order to become a skilled Ninja,‌ you must first learn to‌ control your Chatora.‌”

“ Chatora ?

“ Boss I think you mean chakra 

“ Silence that’s what real ninjas call it “

“Oh! I didn't know that ! “

‘ Whew... I'm glad he's a fool.‌’

Listen. Chakra essentially means...‌

“Basically, it is the energy needed‌ in order to use Jutsu.‌” Konohamaru explained “In other words, fundamentally Ninja Arts‌ combine the Chakra,‌ the physical energy accumulated‌ from each cell in the body‌ with spiritual energy intensified‌ through training and experience.‌ This combined energy is summoned‌ with certain hand signs.‌”

“ You made me think‌ you knew all that,‌ when you were just reading‌

from a scroll!‌ “

“ Much has been said about‌ perfecting the Ninja techniques,‌ but it really boils down‌ to just one thing.‌”

“ what is that ? “

“ Hard work and guts.‌”

“ Hard work and guts ? “

“ That’s right “

“ So be ready for the challenging tasks‌ I will give you.‌”

“ Yes boss “

“ Where do you think your going ! “ a voice behind them caused them both to jump 

“ Old man what are you doing here ? “

“ You still haven’t completed your training ! “

“ Right now ? but I’m busy ! “

“ Yeah boss is busy teaching me the sexy jutsu ! “

“ S-Sexy jutsu ?!  😍 “ Roshi asked with a blush “ well I guess It is important to teach the younger generation to appreciate the finer things in life “

Forest outside the leaf village

‘‌ No,something isn’t right.’ Hyō thought when Gohan stopped jumping and stood on a branch facing them 

“ You can come out now no point in hiding “Gohan said noticing the ten shadowy figures standing on the branches around him.

Two of the figures leaped at the saiyan as the other two formed hand seals. In an instant, the saiyan flashed from his spot on the branch and roundhouse kick one of the attackers in the jaw, sending him careening into the forest floor below. In one fluid movement, Gohan snatched the other attackers who tried to slash him with a tip-less tantō by the wrist and swung her around, knocking her out by throwing her hard into a tree.[2] 

Floating weightless in the air, Gohan stood unflinching as the two assailants finished their last hand sign,

"  Futon: Breakthrough ! “

“ Katon: dragon fire jutsu ! “

The figures took a deep breath before blasting a powerful combined jet streams of air and fire at Gohan, hitting the saiyan directly. and engulfing the whole tree burning and shredding away bark

When the jutsu was cut, the cloaked attackers felt a hint of dread as Gohan was unharmed, having not shown the slightest sign of damage, the only sign that the half-saiyan was hit was the bunt remains of the still burning tree

That combined jutsu was at low A rank powerful enough to burn a normal humans to ash and bone "Look, I really don't wanna hurt you guys. Don't make me." The saiyan asked. Three of the figures hidden in the darkness surrounding them,shot out at him from behind, all weilding a tanto.

The five swords all swung against a point on the saiyans body that should have been lethal. His throat, the side of his head, his gut, his forarms, and the back of his neck.

The root agents for the first time felt fear and surprise The blades broke on impact..

With a glare, the saiyan flashed his chakra sending a shockwave that pushed the root agents back 

Gohan finally got a good look at the men and women assaulting him. They all wore plain black cloaks to hide their bodies, and plain black face masks to hide the lower half of their faces. The only thing separating any of his attackers were their hairstyles and eyes and only single distinguishing garment they all wore was a short, black, midriff jacket, with red straps over the shoulders along with the tip-less tantō. 

“ Guess that means you're members of the ANBU." [3] Gohan said as he overlooked the seven ninja, the ones he'd hit managing to get back to their feet and back up the trees. "I don't think I've done anything wrong, so I don't think the Hokage would send you guys after me." Gohan admitted, " So who sent you what you want, and why ? “

“ After a slight pause, one of them spoke up, voice monotone, " all will be explained soon enough “ and left taking their unconscious members with them 

Inwardly snorting, Gohan knew these guys were bluffing. He could sense that; while dark, ruthless, and devoted, these guys weren't evil. He had a hunch that these guys were put up to this by someone.

“ Why is it always us ? Naruto and Roshi groaned after being chased and beaten during their misadventures “

“ Sorry “

“ Huh ? “

“It's because‌ I'm the Hokage's grandson.‌”

“Don't worry about it.‌”

“ Huh ? “

“ You're now ready to perform‌ the Sexy Jutsu ! and your final challenge defeat ero-sannin ! “

“ That Naruto... What is he teaching‌ the Honorable Grandson...?‌ “ Ebisu muttered “ Where the hell could they be ?....I am a distinguished teacher‌

training a potential Hokage.‌ All those who interfere‌” he pushed his glasses up

“-will be eliminated.‌”

You know I've been wondering...‌ You seem obsessed with beating‌

your Grandpa Hokage 

My name is Konohamaru.‌

“ My name is Konohamaru.‌ It was Grandpa who gave me‌ that name.‌ He named me after our village.‌ But even though everyone is used to that name here, nobody ever calls me that. When everyone sees me or calls me. . .all they see is Hokage’s grandson. Nobody sees me as me. I’m sick of that ! “ Konohamaru clenched his fist “ That's why I want the title‌ of Lord Hokage now.‌”

“ Idiot... Who do you think‌ will accept you, huh ? “

“ Huh ?! “

‌

You won't win the title‌ that easily, you know.‌

What !?

“ It not that simple....hokage, hokage .... If you want the name that much, then-

“ What ?! “

“-then kick my ass first !!! “ Naruto finished with a smirk

“ Lord Hokage!‌ I've been looking for you.‌”

“ Iruka “

“ Did Naruto re-submit‌ his Ninja Registration Form ? “

“ Yes “

“ When I lectured to him the other night [4]‌ at the ramen stand,‌ he said he will make everyone accept him‌ now that he's a Ninja.‌ He's been happy since then.‌”

“ It might not be easy for Naruto‌ to realize that dream.‌” the hokage replied looking at the face of the fourth hokage on the mountain 

“ huh ? “

“ As you well know,‌ only the villagers who fought‌ the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit 12 years ago‌ know that the monster is sealed‌ inside Naruto.‌” he closed his eyes remembering that day 

“ I ruled that no one shall speak‌ about that incident.‌ I have severely punished those‌ who have broken this rule.‌ Now our children know nothing about it.‌ That is one positive‌ development for Naruto.‌”

“Before the Fourth Hokage trapped‌ the monster and died,‌ his last wish was for the villagers‌ to regard Naruto as a hero.‌ 

“ The Fourth Hokage sealed the monster‌ into the navel of a newborn baby‌ asthe receptacle‌ for the Nine Tailed Fox Spirit,‌ Naruto saved the village Unfortunately, the other villagers‌ don't see him like that Some even say that Naruto is‌ the Nine Tailed Fox Spirit himself.‌ Little by little, that attitude has been‌ passed down to their own children.‌” he turned his head to Iruka 

“.‌ Iruka do you know ? “

“ What sir ? “

“ When someone is hated and people refuse‌ to accept his existence,‌ he sees it in the eyes‌ of the people around him.‌ the eyes that they use when looking at him are frighteningly cold ! “

“ I have found you ! “

“ Huh “

‘ That Demon Fox !!‌ ‘

“ That cold look ! It's always like that ! “

“ Honorable Grandson,‌we have to go now

“ No way ! I want to beat Grandpa right now‌ so I can win the title of Lord Hokage!‌ “

“ A Hokage must first know about virtue,‌honor, etiquette, wisdom, loyalty, faith judgment, obedience‌ and all that.‌” he started lecturing “ He must be skilled atmore than‌ thousand techniques and ...

“ transform “

“ Take this! Sexy Jutsu ! “

“ Aaaaahhhh ! 

‌

“ What?‌ It didn't work ! “

“ What kind of a‌ disgraceful jutsu is that !? I am a gentleman ! Such vulgar attacks‌ will never work on me ! “

“ What are you calling disgraceful this jutsu is heavenly ! “ Roshi protested but was ignored 

“ Honorable Grandson!‌ That rascal will only make you an imbecile!‌ stay with me and you will gain a shortcut‌ towards becoming the Fifth Hokage.‌”

“ Shadow clone jutsu ! “

“Wow ! “

“ Ha!‌ That's nothing.‌I’m a elite jounin,I am not as weak as Mizuki.‌ Ha ! “ Ebisu too a stance

“ Henge ! “And a large cloud of smoke revealed a whole lot of beautiful, nearly naked girls. They all had whisker marks and blonde hair like Naruto.

"Ebisu-sama." All the girls moaned before they all tried to hug Ebisu, whoflew back with a giant nose bleed and landed a bit further on the ground, twitching.

“Heee cute blonds “ Roshi said rocketing off with a nosebleed 

“ I call it the hearm jutsu “

“ He combined the Multiple Clones with‌ his own Sexy Jutsu.‌ That's another devious attack.‌ I probably won't even survive that one.‌ “

“ I can't even beat that‌ four eyed teacher of mine! I want the title of Lord Hokage so badly!‌ I want to be recognized by everybody!‌“

“ You think it's that easy?‌ “

“ Huh ? “

“ It's given only to the greatest Ninja‌ in the village.‌ Everybody must learn to believe in you.‌ The path of getting the title,‌Lord Hokage, is a brutal one.‌ There's no such thing as a shortcut.‌”

Konohamaru turned back “Stop lecturing me as if you are importan. I’m not letting you be my boss any longer. From now on, we’re rivals! “ he proclaimed smiling 

“ Unfortunately for you,‌tomorrow I graduate from the Ninja Academy.‌ Still, I'll consider you an equal someday‌ when we fight for the title of Lord Hokage Let's look forward to that, Konohamaru “ He tuned back walking away raising a hand

“ You still have a long way to go to become a real Ninja Naruto “


	6. Sakura and Sasuke

* * *

Meeting of the gods of earth

* * *

“Jashin, if this fails, I will kill you once and for all. Immortal gods we may be, but I will find a way to do it."

"Now, now, Annin-chan." Jasmine teased in a scathing, mocking, irritable tone. "Remember, these are your mistakes I'm fixing. I'm even making sure to keep Shinigami's little plan intact, right Shinigami-san?"

"Focus on the problem, not each other. I know you'd like to throttle each other, but now is not the time." The shinigami dryly replied

“ Please calm down “ Dende said nervously to the two ranging gods “ I can assure you that my friends can take care of it “

“ Yes, interesting creatures are these saiyans with power to surpass even the King Kais I saw a half saiyan kid easily kill Bojack “ Jashin laughed

“ Didn’t all four Kais work together to seal him and that kid beat that monster “ Annin asked surprised “ It uploaded all over godtube do you even check it ? “

“ I have been busy looking after the furnace I don’t get much time “

“ Who escaped anyways ? “ Dende asked

“ A saiyan , more specifically Raditz Son Goku’s brother he and few other lower criminals and demons escaped with the demon goddess of the snake way’s help there was also a awakened demon god aiding them “ the Shinigami explained

“ Wait wasn’t the snake princess King Yemma’s wife ? Then why-“

“ They divorced few hundred years back seriously go and watch your centuries behind “ the Shinigami answered

“ A demon god ? “

“ Yes he managed to defeat Pikkon one of the strongest warrior of the afterlife”

”..... “

” By the way if this fails I’ll reap your blog to make a new Oakwood desk for king yama “ Jashin added

* * *

🐉🐉🐉🐉🐉🐉🐉Back in Konoha🐉🐉🐉🐉🐉🐉🐉

* * *

“ Fight me, here ! “ Konohamaru cried throwing his disguise sheet and tripped on it falling down face first

“ What're you doing, Konohamaru ? “

“ who’s he ? “ Gohan asked

“ I’m Naruto nii-Chan’s rival ! “

“ ...? “ Gohan was lost for words

“ Let's fight ! “

  
“ Sorry but we’ve got an orientation meeting to go to.”

“ An orientation meeting ?”

“ Cause... As of today, I'm a Ninja

” Oh”

* * *

🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂

* * *

Danzo gazed upon the saiyans display of power in the crystal ball which he and Sarutobi received from a witch Baba , a satisfied smile crept on his face. That boy had the potential of wiping out a hidden village and everything around it for miles. The War Hawk had a feeling that this didn't even scratch the surface of Gohan's capabilities. 

“Good work, Root." he said monotonously to his subordinates “ Son Gohan you are very intriguing “

* * *

🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂

* * *

After reaching the academy Naruto and Gohan took a seat with a boy with hair styled like a duck’butt [1]

“ what the ? Why are you here ? Today's meeting is for graduates only.” Shikamaru asked

“ Hey, don't you see this headband ? As of today, I'm a Ninja, too ! “Naruto pointed to his headband “How can I put it, it really suits me.”

“ So Naruto... was able to graduate “

“ Goal ! “ two girls shouted coming in the class

“ I won again, Sakura ! “

“ What're you saying ? “

”The tip of my foot got in one centimeter faster “

“ You must be blind. “

“ It's Sakura-chan “

“ oh “ Sakura turned to Naruto’s direction

‘ Sakura's looking at me...☺️”

“ Hey Naruto your turning red “

“ W-what no I’m just feeling a bit ho-“

“ Get outta' the waaayy-“ Sakura cried before colliding with a mildly surprised Gohan

-bam-💥

“ Heeee-“ she laughed with her eyes in circles

“ Ahh ! Sakura-chan ! “

* * *

🍃🍃 Somewhere 🍃🍃

* * *

“ So that’s the year’s top rookie ? Sasuke Uchiha “ Asuma asked

“ Yes “ The hokage replied 

“ The sole survivor of the Uchiha clan ? “ Kurenai asked

“ Yes “

“ Son Gohan eh ?....seems like he’s in the center of trouble “

“ Must be due to Naruto’s influence “

* * *

“As of today, you all have become full fledged Ninjas...However, you're still Genin “ Iruka lectured “The tough part's still to come ! From here on, you'll be in a squad of three and carry out your missions under your Jonin teachers.” 

Naruto Gohan Sakura and Ino perked up “ A squad of three ? “

“ I wonder who's going to be grouped with Sasuke.”

“ I don't know...” Sakura who was seated next to Ino replied

‘ Cha! I'll be the one grouped with Sasuke, naturally ! ‘ Inner Sakura thought

‘ Squads of three, eh. It'll just slow me down...’ the avenger [2] thought

‘ First will be Sakura and the other Gohan ‘ Naruto thought

“ The groups have been determined such that the strength of the groups will be balanced.” Iruka continued “ Now for the assignments “

* * *

⬛️ ⬛️Later⬛️⬛️

* * *

  
“Now then, next is Group Seven...” Iruka read out

“ Uzumaki Naruto “ Naruto perked up

“ Son Gohan “ Gohan and Naruto shared a grin

“ Haruno Sakura “

“ Yatta ! “ Naruto cried

-Dong-

“ I’m with Naruto ? “ Sakura dropped her head

“-And Uchiha Sasuke “

“ Yatta ! “

-Dong-

“ Huh 😶 I'm with... Sasuke ?....” Naruto drooping his head down

‘ So I'll be in a different group from Naruto ‘

“ Wait isn’t it supposed to be a squad of three ? “

” Yeah Iruka Sensei Why does an exceptional student like me have to be in the same group with this guy ?!” Naruto protested 

“Grrrrr” Sakura growled💢  
“ Sasuke has the best grades of the graduates Naruto, you're at the bottom “ he replied causing most of the class to laugh

“ Of course, this is how it is when trying to balance the strength within groups as in this case we need to balance it with one more graduate to compensate for your grades “ Iruka answered

“ Eh “ 😰

(More laughter)

‘ Tch-now I have more dead weight to slow me down ‘ Saauke thought

“Just don't get in my way, loser “

“ Grrr-Hey, what did you say ?! “💢

“ You want to fight, loser “

“ Calm down Naruto “

“ But-“

“ Moving on Next is Group Eight. “ Iruka continued “ Hyuga Hinata ! “

“ H-hai “ Hinata said timidly

“ Inuzuka Kiba “

“ Heh “ Kiba smirked

“ Aburame Shino “ Shino pushed his glasses up

“ Group Ten. “ Iruka read out “ Yamanaka Ino ,Nara Shikamaru.”

“ Why is this happening ? I wanted Sasuke-kun “ Ino groaned

‘ Cha! Love will be victorious’ inner Sakura thought as Sakura posed a victory sign to her rival who growled

“ And Akimichi Choji “

‘ And Fatty on top of that...’ Ino thought depressed

“ That’s all for group division In the afternoon,you'll meet your Jonin teachers. You're dismissed until then ! “

* * *

⬛️⬛️⬛️Later⬛️⬛️⬛️

* * *

  
“ Sasuke-kun Where'd you go, Sasuke-kun “

“ I thought since we're in the same group and all, we'd eat together. “

” Sakuraaaa-chan “

“ Since we're in the same group and all,let's eat together! “

“ Why should I have to eat with you ? “

“ Well... we're in the same group, so...”

“ You're... annoying ”

“ Sasuke! Where are you ? “ 

* * *

⬛️⬛️Later⬛️⬛️

* * *

“ Damn ! This is no fun ! I'm finally in the same group as Gohan Sakura...and then it's like this...” Naruto sighed “I wonder if something good will happen...”

he stooped looking at sasuke eating a Onigiri 🍙

“ That’s it “ he smiled like a fox

* * *

“ listen up As long as we're in the same group,you will follow my instructions “

. “ Yeah yeah ‘ She becomes a real pain in the neck when people try to argue with to her, so... “ Let's all go out for some BBQ sometime “ Choji suggested

“ hmmm ?....Naruto ? “ Shikamaru said spotting Naruto creeping near to Sasuke

“ Huh ? “ Ino and Choji looked on as Naruto jumped into the room through the window and the wooden cover slammed down

“Naruto! I won't forgive you if you hurt Sasuke ! “ Ino growled

The next second a black figure flew above them and nosedived into the room breaking the cover and came out instantly carrying Naruto with it and flew off

“💬“ the genins three stared blankly

“ What just”

“happened? “

“ I don’t know “

* * *

⬛️⬛️ Park ⬛️⬛️

* * *

“ H-Hey, Sasuke-kun ! do you- “

“ Where’s Naruto ? “

  
“ Just leave Naruto alone All he does is pick fights with you ! It's because he wasn't raised right “ Sakura shook her head “ you know he doesn't have any parents, right He always selfishly does whatever he wants”

Sasuke scrowled

“ My parents would get mad at me if I did something like that There are no parents to nag you if it's just you alone so his selfishness comes out at various times “

“ The loneliness “

“ Huh ? “

“ It's something worse than getting scolded by parents 

”...” “ W-What's gotten into you ? “

“You “ Sasuke turned to her “ Annoy me “

* * *

“ What was that for ? “ Naruto shouted after Gohan dropped him on the ground

“ To get training ! “

“ What the old man your out already[3] ?! “

“ A little nosebleed isn’t enough to stop the the Muten Roshi “

“ Don’t tell me I have to run or deliver again “

“ Of course not you’ll be doing a mission with our training partners but wearing these stylish twenty kilo turtle shells.”

“ This is going to be a long day “😓 Naruto sweat dropped

* * *

‘ You annoy me...huh I see. So this is how Naruto must've felt...’ Sakura thought ‘ I wonder if I can...be a bit more nice next time...

* * *

“ So, this is their home...”

“ And Sasuke of the Uchiha clan is also in the group you'll be in charge of.”

“ I wish you good luck “

“ Hmmm “ Kakashi picked up a turtle shell at the corner of the room slightly surprised at how heavy it was ‘ wonder what’s that for ‘

* * *

“ Why is this happening “ to me Naruto cried as Ploughed the fields with Lee and Guy with his bear hands ‘First I'm the milkmen, and now stinkin' farmers.’

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 6
> 
> [1] Sauke is seated at the end Naruto in the middle and Gohan at the start 
> 
> [2] By avenger I mean Sasuke not marvel 
> 
> [3] last chapter Roshi had a massive blood loss


	7. Bell test

* * *

** The bell test **

* * *

“ He's late ! “ Naruto whined

“ Naruto Stay still.‌” Sakura sighed

“ Why's it that only‌ our squad's teacher is late “

“ The other squads have gone off‌ somewhere with their new teachers,‌ and Iruka Sensei's also left “

“ Don't look at me “

“ Hey, what're you doing, Naruto ? “

“ Hee-hee “

“ Hey “

“ It'll be his fault because he's late “

“ You're asking for it “ Sakura sighed internally “ I like stuff like this “ Inner Sakura laughed

“ A Jonin wouldn't get caught‌ in such a small booby trap “

“ That's right. You're such an idiot “

Just then Kakashi opened the door as the duster fell on his head

* * *

-In slow motion-

* * *

‘ A silly prank ‘ he observed as it fell “

“ I got him, I got him...‌”

“ S-sorry sensei ! I tried to stop him,‌ but Naruto did it on his own...‌” Sakura apologized 

‘ It all good ‘ Inner Sakura

‘ Sakura makes excuses and tries to protect herself ‘ he observed

“ Is he really a Jonin ? “

But Gohan was starting at Kakashi intently he had seen the Jounin notice

duster 

‘ What is he playing at ? “

“ How can I put this ?... As for my first impression‌ of you guys well, I hate you “

😨 .....

* * *

“ Let’s see First off, let me have‌ you guys introduce yourselves.‌

Introduce ourselves...‌ What should we say?‌

Your likes, dislikes, your future dream,‌hobbies, things like that ! 

Hey! Before that, please tell us‌ about yourself.‌

Me? My name's Hatake Kakashi I don't feel like telling you‌ guys about my likes and dislikes I've never really thought‌ about my future dream as for my hobbies, I have many

In the end,‌isn't all we know his name ?

Yeah 

Next is you guys

“ My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. What i like even more is the resturant ramen Iruka Sensei buys me and Gohan .What i dislike is waiting 3 minutes for the cup ramen to cook My dream is to surpass Hokage and then have all the people of this village acknowledge my existance! “

‘ this kid's grown up in‌ an interesting way.‌’ Kakashi thought“ Ok next ! “

“ I’m m Haruno Sakura What I like... I ‌mean, who‌ I like is.. “ she giggled looking at Sasuke “And, my hobby is,‌ I mean...‌ My future dream is...‌kyaaa ! “ she blushed

‘ Great a fan girl ‘ Kakashi depanned “ And? What about your dislikes ? “

“ I hate...Ino and spicy food “

‘ Girls at her age are probably‌ more interested in love‌ than the Ninja Arts.‌ ‘ Kakashi summarized “ and you ? “

“ My Name is Uchiha Sasuke I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." Sasuke finished

‘ He doesn’t mean me, does he ? ‘ Naruto thought nervously 

‘ Sure enough, Sasuke's cool ‘ Sakura blushed

‘ I knew‌ it...‌ ‘ Kakashi sighed

’ He is a lot like Vegeta...’ Gohan sweat dropped 

‘ Lastly you ‘

“ My name is Son Gohan I like hanging out with Naruto , training and reading I umm don’t like bad guys " Gohan began as his mind drifted to Frieza and Cell.

"And my dream is to be a warrior like my father “

“ Good ! The four of you are very distinctive‌ and interesting “

“ We'll have a mission tomorrow “

“ Yes, sir! What kind of mission “

“ First, we'll do what we can do‌ with just five people.‌

What what what ?!

A survival exercise 

Survival exercise?‌

Why are we doing an exercise “ Sakura asked “even though this is supposed‌

to be a mission ? We've had more than our share‌ of exercises in the Academy “

“ This is no simple exercise.‌”

“ Then... then what kind of exercise is it “

Kakashi started laughing evilly..

‘ I have a bad feeling ‘ Gohan thought 

“ Hey! What's so funny, Sensei “

“ Uh, well, if I tell you,‌I know you'll grow disenchanted “ Kakashi replied “Of the twenty eight graduates,‌ only ten will be recognized‌ as genins .‌ The remaining eighteen will‌ be sent back to the Academy.‌ In other words, this exercise‌ is an extremely difficult test‌ with a failure rate of 66% or higher “

“ See see You got disenchanted “

“ That's crazy To have suffered that much T-Then, what was‌ the graduation test for dattebyo

“ It was just to select those who have‌ the potential of becoming Genin.‌

“ Whaaaat !? “

“ Well, that's the way it is.‌ I'll be determining whether‌ you pass or fail Bring your complete set‌of Ninja tools ! “

“ We’ll meet at five in the morning “

‘ N-No way am I going to be‌ dropped now ! I've got to have my strength‌ recognized for real.‌’

‘ I'll be separated from Sasuke‌ if I fail this test.‌’ Sakura thought ‘This is an exercise of love ! ‘

“ Okay! You're dismissed.‌” Kakashi waved “ Oh... And you'd best skip breakfast you’ll throw up “

Next day

“ Morning “ Sakura yawned as the four genins gathered in training ground seven

“ .... “ Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the demi-saiyan who was wearing a turtle shell and carrying a scroll starpped to his left arm and that weird belt of his ( Sasuke could have sworn that it moved [1] )

Few hours later

“ Hi, folks. Good morning “

“ You’re late !!! “ Sakura and Naruto cried angrily 

“ Well, a black cat crossed‌ my path, you see.‌”

“ Lier !! “

“ Ahem! Oh well “ Kakashi set the timer “Okay, it's set for 12:00 “

“ Today's assignment is to take‌ these bells away from me by noon.‌Those who can't do it won't get lunch.‌They'll be tied to that...‌ and I'll eat my lunch‌ before your very eyes “

‘ So that's why. ‘ thought Sasuke

‘ He told us not to eat breakfast.’ thought Sakura

‘ To make it harder on us.’ thought Gohan

Naruto started freaking out at the news, screaming  😱 .

“ but hold on why are there only three bells ? “

“ There are only two,‌ so at the very least “ Kakashi eye smiled “  one will have to‌ go to the logs that person will be disqualified‌ for failing the mission and will return to the Academy.‌”

“ It might be one person‌ at the very least,‌or all three of you You won't be able to take the bells‌ “ Kakashi continued “ unless you come with the intent to kill me.‌”

“ But, that's dangerous, sir “

“ Y-Yeah, that's right ! You couldn't even evade‌ a chalkboard eraser “

“ In this world,‌ those who aren't skilled enough‌ tend to complain more.‌” Kakashi dismissed “We’ll, just ignore the loser.”

‘ Loser, loser, loser.‌’

Naruto saw images of being flunked and forced to start his education all over and all those who called him a loser 

Whipping out a kunai he rushed at Kakashi when-

“ Aaaaaa-ack !? “ Gohan caught him by the scuff of his jumpsuit from behind 

“ L-let me just beat him .‌” Naruto growled

‘ No way I didn't see him at all.‌’ Sakura thought as she jumped back

‘ So he is as fast as they say I guess I might have to be careful with him ‘ Kakashi observed

‘ .... ‘ Sasuke narrowed his eyes

“ That’s fine At least you came with‌ the intent to kill me.‌” Kakashi waved off 

“ Huh ? “ Naruto looked at him confused 

“ I feel like I'm finally starting...‌to like you guys “

“ We are going to start....ready scatter ! “

All four of them spread out as soon as they heard him

What do you want to know ? I don’t think you just‌ came here to drink tea “ the third hokage asked sipping his tea  🍵

The Jonin in Naruto and company's‌ Group Seven...‌ What kind of teacher is he?‌

“ Is he strict ? “

You mean Kakashi?‌ Does he concern you ?

I heard a rumor that concerns me.‌

Hiuzen took out a book and placed it on the table 

What is this ?

It's a pass fail list of‌ the junior ninjas‌ Kakashi has been‌ in charge of up until now.‌

Iruka took and saw the book “ T-This is ! 

Then he closed his eyes.

Fundamentally, ninja must mask‌ their presence and hide.‌

Okay, everyone is hidden pretty well...‌

Alright! Let's face off‌ fair and square!

Oh 

‘ That Baka ‘

‘ Guess Naruto is serious about fighting him ‘

“ Say, aren't you a bit‌ off kilter ?‌ “ Kakashi

“ What's off kilter‌ is your hairstyle ! “ Naruto retorted rushing towards Kakashi

Kakashi put his hand in his weapon pouch causing Naruto to stop

“ I'll teach you the first‌ Shinobi Battle Jutsu..taijutsu “

“ Taijutsu ? “

“ That's ninja hand to hand combat...‌”

That being said...‌he's going to use weapons “

He took out a book ‘ Make Out Paradise ‘

“ What's the matter ? “ Kakashi taunted “ Why don't you come at me “

“ But hey... what's with the book ?

“ Why do you ask ? “ kakashi asked “It's because I was curious‌ about what happens next.‌”

Don’t worry With you guys as opponents it makes no difference‌ if I'm reading or not.

Naruto earned a tic mark  💢 “ I'm going to rip you apart “

He threw a punch at Kakashi who blocked it with his free hand ‘ that was stronger than I expected [2] ‘

“ Damn! This time a spin kick “ 

Kakashi ducked under the kick

“ Haa ! “ he tried to punch the jounin who vanished 

“ Wha- “ 

Ninja shouldn't let the enemy take them from behind , fool.‌

The way his hands are positioned...‌ 

That Sign...‌It's a fire style skill

Is that the Sign of the Tiger

No way ! With Naruto as his opponent,‌ that's too strong a Ninjutsu‌ no matter how you look at it.‌

That idiot teacher's doing more‌ than just running around

Naruto, get out of there quick

You'll die!‌

Too late Leaf Village Secret ! Ultimate Taijutsu ! One Thousand Years of Whoa-" just as Kakashi brought his fingers up to Naruto's bottom when a black flash flashed [2] out and grabbed Naruto's collar and Kakashi found himself thrown around by his hand and into the bushes. 

"uh Gohan how did-"

Later, now come on and stop being so head strong try to use your head“ Gohan lectured 

“ But I need to beat him to pass ! “

“ Don’t aim at beating him aim for what you need to pass “ Gohan replied

“ What-I need to...oh ! “he struck his fist to his palm. 

Kakashi just bearly got out of the buses when A trio of kage bunshin leaped down from the canopy, shouting raucously and immediately catching their target's attention.

"Kick his ass!" one shouted.

"Ichiraku banzai!" cried the second.

"Dattebyo ! “ the third crowed.

They landed right in front of the jounin, and charged. Their guards were wide open, taijutsu stances horrendously sloppy. 

Kakashi's hands were a blur. He effortlessly dispatched the three clones, stunning each one with short, quick, nonlethal taijutsu strikes. ‘ Not clones but shadow clones it's the forbidden jutsu‌ that did in Mizuki.‌’ he noted ‘ Judging from your ability that Jutsu should have‌ a one-minute limit.‌ ‘

six more shadow clones, and had them attack in the same strategy as the previous three. Kakashi scowled, and dispelled these ones just as effortlessly. 

‘ Even if you talk trash ,‌ Naruto is Naruto‌ after all is said and done...‌ You still can't beat me with that skill ‘

-Just then-

“ W-What?! Behind me “ Kakashi said surprised

“ Ninja shouldn't let‌ the enemy take them from behind.‌ Right, Kakashi Sensei ?“ the ‘Naruto‘ taunted while the others grabbed on to him and 

“ Not bad Naruto-kun “ Sakura thought [1]

“ So... a diversionary tactic, eh “ Sasuke noted

closing his eyes for a second, everything was still.

“ Now... allow me to punch you!‌ “

The one who got punched was...‌

Naruto

You You're Kakashi Sensei, right You used the Transformation Jutsu‌ to change yourself, didn't you

No way It's you!‌

“ No you ! 

“ Shut up !! “ all the clones stopped as one of them raised something shiny “ It doesn’t matter we’ve got the bell ”

“ What ?! “ Sasuke asked

“ What ?! “ Sakura asked

“ What ?! “ Kakashi asked jumping down from the tree 

“ Eh Kakashi sensei !? “ all the other clones plus the original gasped

Then...” he turned to the bell he put up as bait which puffed into a clone “ Ow you threw me hard sensei “

‘ He outsmarted me I was too focused on toying with him that I got careless with the bells and that surprise attack was to get them ‘

Kakashi's intention was to test them as a team, not as individuals. If they couldn't set aside their differences and work together, then they would fail no matter how well they did well at that what he thought but actually take the bell from him well..

‘Now this is a tricky situation..the last ones who did take the bell from their jounin sensei were two of the legendary sannins so going by what the third hokage did-‘

“ Well it seems that you managed to outsmart me so I guess you can eat your lunch “

“ Yatta !! “ they all cheered

“ Now “ he turned and immediately got hit by several projectiles from Sasuke 

‘ He dropped his guard ! ‘ Sasuke smirked

“ No way ! Sasuke you jerk You're overdoing it ! “ the Narutos yelled before Kakashi turned out to be a log

“ Oh ! “

“ Damn! Another substitution “ Sasuke crused jumping away “ He must have found out my location‌ with those Shuriken He purposely lowered his guard!‌

Serves me right...I fell for the trap “

“So he's over there, eh..”

“ Sasuke-kun where are you ?!‌ “ Sakura thought as she ran “ Don't tell me,‌Kakashi Sensei already...‌”

“ No !“ Sakura shook of those thoughts “That couldn't happen to Sasuke, right ? “

She stopped and ducked down the bushes upon noticing Kakashi 

“ Safe ! He didn't notice me.‌”

“ Sakura, behind you.‌”

“ Huh ? “  
  


(screams)

* * *

“ Was that voice... Sakura's ? “

“ Shinobi Battle Skill no 2, Genjutsu.‌ Sakura was easily lured “

Genjutsu, huh...?‌

“ An illusory mind controlling technique.‌I'm not surprised she got lured.‌ however“ Sasuke thought to himself  “I'm different from them.‌” he said the last part out loud 

“ Why don't you say that after‌ you get a bell... Sasuke ? “ Kakashi replied 

They both turned to face each other 

....

Sasuke attacked throwing few shuriken at Kakashi who dodged it

“ It's no use just using‌ straightforward attacks.‌” Sasuke assessed and threw a kunai to cut a rope

“ A trap ? “ Kakashi realized as he dodged just in time to avoid several kunai knifes that hit the tree behind him 

“ What “ he swiftly blocked a kick aimed at his face and caught his leg Sasuke attempted to punch but he caught that too he did a spin kick which Kakashi blocked with his arm/elbow 

“ There “ Sasuke smirked reaching for the bells

‘ this guy !? ‘ Kakashi jumped back but not without Sasuke touching the bell 

‘ What a guy.‌’ Kakashi thought impressed “  There's no time‌ to read "Make Out Paradise.”

“ Well ! I'll acknowledge that‌ you're different from those three however you still haven’t taken a bell “

in response Sasuke made some hand signs “ katon: Fireball Jutsu ! “

‘ What?! That's not a Jutsu‌ that a Genin can do... He shouldn't have‌ enough Chakra yet! “

Sasuke blew out a jet of flames at Kakashi creating a small crater about say a inch or two deep

‘ He's gone!‌ Is he behind me ?! No, above me ?! ‘ Sasuke looked around frantically ‘ where is he ? ‘

“ I’m below you ! “

“ Wha- “ Sasuke managed as he saw Kakashi’s hand catch his leg from below 

“ Doton : Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu ! “

The next second Sasuke found his body trapped under the ground with only his head outside 

Shinobi Battle Skill no 3, Ninjutsu.‌

“ How's that? You can't move, heh “ Kakashi asked smugly  😏 as Sasuke struggled to free himself 

“ Although, you're... already starting‌ to make your mark.‌” Kakashi gave a eye smile “ Oh well they do say that the nail that sticks up‌ gets hammered down, so...” he whipped out his book as he left to greet Gohan

* * *

Gohan was busy meditating with his legs crossed in Indian style when Kakashi arrived 

“ You seem pretty confident and calm..” he remarked “ keeping your mind clear is a good tactic but that it will not be enough “

“ You seem pretty confident yourself to say that Kakashi-sensei you shouldn’t be overconfident “

“ It’s overconfidence when you underestimate your opponent and attack without any caution or preparation “ Kakashi replied putting his book in his pouch “ plus I noticed you helping Naruto you did it knowing it will be harder for you if he got a bell “

Gohan stood up still closing his eyes “ yes the whole point of the test is to divide us since each one of us would want the bell for ourselves but your still underestimate me “

Kakashi tensed

Now Gohan could just move at light speed and walk away with a bell without Kakashi even realizing that the bells are missing but he wanted to test Kakashi and also trouble him for a while 

Why one may ask. as vengeance for making him skip breakfast and making him wait for nearly six hours or for fulfillment to satisfy his saiyan side’s battlelust Nah he just wanted to beat him up because he promised Naruto to beat him up in his behalf if he got a bell

Then his eyes snapped open again a second later. Chunks of grassy turf began to fly up around him , the ground trembling at his feet as he released the chakra he was modeling in his system with a little bit of his ki for some reason the two seemed to fuse together into something new and deadly when he did that it had destructive nature and sheer force of ki but also very flexible and surprisingly easy to control as chakra 

Waves washed away from them on the surface of the nearby pond, completely defying alllogic. The surrounding trees swayed and cracked, as though buffeted by a frightful gale and the skies darkened above them asthunder clouds began gathering 

Kakashi blinked The little bit of his face that was actually visible looked distinctly pale as he saw the young half saiyan levitate a few feet above the ground 

‘ How can he even have this much chakra ?! Wait is that even chakra..it does seem similar but-‘

Kakashi didn’t have much time to think about it as Gohan blurred, and vanished I front of his eyes Kakashi blinked again, quite dumbstruck.

...I have a bad feeling about this, he mused to himself still keeping his body alert . A second later, his instincts were screaming red alert and his body jerked back on paranoid reflex. 

He saw a flicker of black out of the corner of his eye(again) , and the ground where he had just been standing burst apart, the turf buckling and splitting. Chunks of soil ripped through the air, pelting Kakashi with grass and dirt.

Gohan dislodged his fist from the center of a small impact crater.

Kakashi stared “Wha...?" he managed to intelligently say, before being forced to sidestep a vicious straight thrust from Gohan’s fist 

A rip appeared in his flak vest, even though the punch missed him by a good several inches 

Kakashi felt a bead of nervous sweat trickle down past his eye ‘ did he enhance those punches with wind chakra ? or was it just sheer brute strength’ Kakashi decided that whatever it was he did not want to get hit by it

Gohan spun, and brought another fist aimed at his abdomen . Kakashi just barely substituted himself with a log;

the log that took the Copy Ninja's place exploded into a sizable cloud of sawdust 

‘ what is with this monstrous strength’ Kakashi, who had replaced himself with the brave log that was now floating through the air in puffs of infinitely fine particles screamed mentally 

‘Okay, Kakashi, ‘ he thought to himself. ‘  Maybe the boy is probably as strong as or even stronger than Tsunade but no matter how strong his punches are if they can’t hit it’s no use so long range attacks and quick movements is the key time to show this little genin what's what.’

Briefly, the Jounin wondered if it wouldn't be prudent to uncover Obito's 

sharingan.

Relatedly, he also wondered  what the hell did that that kid go through to get that powerful sure he knew how to use ki but still..... Logically, there was no way a fresh academy graduate should have been able to boast that kind of speed and power, but logic seemed to have called in sick today.

‘ I guess have been slacking off too much ‘ he mused 

“ you should never let your opponent get behind you, Right, Kakashi-sensei ? “

Kakashi was incredibly suprised when he felt the cool edge of a metal blade against his throat.

‘ When did he ? no now not the time ‘ 

"I really like it that you followed my advice Gohan." The Jounin spoke "But give me some credit, I won’t fall for the same trick twice ." and with that he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

'Where is he?' Gohan thought, trying to get a fix on Kakashi's position 

'BELOW!' he exclaimed in his mind as he located the Jounin about to attack 

Quickly flying up to avoid a Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique from Kakashi

Kakashi was only  marginally horrified when Gohan stopped mid-air, quickly sealed his katara in a storage scroll cocked his fist back, and—

Kakashi would later attest that, no matter what his students may say, he absolutely DID NOT scream like a little girl when Son Gohan  somehow managed to creat a thirty feet deep crater just by dive bombing on the ground and consequently release a shockwave that overturned even more chunks of rock and soil 

This was not just saving face from being smashed, either. He didn't have enough breath left in him to even whisper after the first shockwave hit, and only through a quick and frantic application of the art of substitution (all hail the holy log) was he able to avoid being crushed under several tons of turned up landmass

Sasuke heard a sound like a thunderclap for a moment, nothing happened.

Then, the ground started to shake with the force of the blow and the ground began to crack and rise.taki advantage the Uchiha escaped from his almost underground prison and also saving Sakura out of decency to not let her be crushed even if she was a fangirl 

‘ Well then...’ placing Sakura far away somewhere relatively safe he set out to investigate 

‘ Well then I guess I should start playing too ‘ Kakashi took out a kunai channeling his lightning chakra through it as he dashed forward using the dust cloud that was created by Gohan’s punch as cover for his movements and also briefly wondering why in the world would Gohan even need to use a sword in the first place his punches were terrifying enough 

Using his sixth sense Gohan parried Kakashi’s kunai and a small tickle he felt and the static noise was enough to deduce that he was using elemental chakra to enhance it 

Then at least six Kakashis attacked him from all directions at the same time 

but Gohan easily parried or dodged each strike including a attempt from below then they bust into lightning covering him

Kaia ! He shouted sending a kaia wave from his whole body a technique he learnt from a member of the Kawa tribe in Toki-Toki city [2] neutralizing the lightning attack bearly a fraction of a second before the lightning hit him (having light speed reflex was useful)

‘ Yep definitely wind based technique ‘ Kakashi noted as he formed few hand signs “Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu !! “ he breathed out a large fireball at Gohan [3]

Gohan breathed in and released a huge amount of water from his mouth extinguishing the fire ball on a side note he wondered why it kind of looked like a miniature version of Freeza’s death ball

“ Daton : Earth Flow Divide !! “ Kakashi slammed his palms to the ground reaching for the dragon veins (Gohan isn’t the only one to create earthquakes and it was payback from Kakashi ) 

Gohan employed a simple tactic...he punched the ground very hard. Later there would be complaints about an earthquake in the village 

Uncovering Obito’s sharingan he dashed into the still flying rubble of soli dust and rock “ I can see you “ his sharingan increaseing his perception and eyesight he sent shadow and lighting clones to his target and channeling lighting chakra to his hand [5]

Gohan was currently coughing out some dust he breathed in by accident breaking his concentration for few lighting clones to attack him though he slashed them not too deeply the turned into lighting zapping him 

“ Daton : Multiple Earth-Style Wall !! “ create multiple walls of earth, with hound shaped faces emerged all around him 

“ Raiton : Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang !! “ Kakashi cried launching white and blue wolf like figure made of blue and white lightning connected to Kakashi who was midair on Gohan 

The beast crashed head on lighting exploded in all directions damaging the wall and send a huge stream of lighting to the sky like a electric beacon as Kakashi landed 

Kakashi’s clones had made two layer of the earth walls further fortifying their defence, so that even while the inner walls are destroyed the outer ones are still left intact. 

While this may look like a bit too much to use on a fresh genin from an normal civilian’s [4] view who have no knowledge of either two’s power Kakashi had good reasons to do that first Gohan possesses ki and he had enough knowledge to know that it can make a person’s body as hard as steel and because he saw Gohan shrug off big rocks that pelted him as if they were nothing 

Then the wall blasted away and Gohan came out unscathed as he flexed his right hand “ That was really strong my hands feel a bit numb “

‘ That’s all his hands are numb ?! ‘ Kakashi sweat drooped he was at lest expecting him to be a hurt a bit not too much.

“ Now time to end this “ 

Kakashi tensed again drawing his kunai

Gohan took a step and-

Kakashi felt air brush past his face and the ringing of the bells 

Kakashi turned to see Gohan holding the remaining two bells in his hand 

“......”

“ You needed only one bell “ Kakashi finally said 

“ I’m not taking them for myself they are for Sasuke and Sakura “

Really ? Why ?

The whole point of the test was teamwork right no fresh genin can get the bells from a experienced jounin by themselves also the genin squads are always groups of three genin and one jounin while so when you said one of us is going to fail it didn’t make sense even if there is four of us it should have been the four in every squad

but it took me a while to figure out though “ then Gohan turned to see Sasuke and Naruto staring at them with wide eyes and

“ did I do something wrong ? “ he asked

" What the hell " someone said from behind

Gohan turned to see Sasuke and Naruto staring at them with wide eyes and " did I do something wrong ? " he asked

**later**

Naruto Gohan and Sasuke lay on the field while Sakura was tied up

" Well! There's no need for you guys to go back to the Academy. "

" What? I... All I did was lay unconscious ? Is that okay ? " Sakura asked while inner pumped her " fist Love is victorious ! Cha ! "

" Then, That means Sasuke-kun and I-? "

" Yes you two must quit being Ninja! "Quit being Ninja ?! What do you mean sensei ? "

" Simple you're all squirts who don't have the qualifications to become Ninja "

Sasuke growled and attacked Kakashi only to find himself pinned on the ground

" I'm saying you're squirts."

" Don't step on Sasuke " Sakura yelled in fury trying to break free of the ropes

" Are you kids thinking that being a Ninja is easy ? Huh ? "

" Why do you think you're doing this exercise in teams ? "

" Huh?! What do you mean ? "

" We were supposed to work as a team to take the bells "

" Yes like Gohan said the rest of you no understanding of the answer to this test. "

" Working as a team? " Naruto asked

" You mean working together ? "

" Yes. that's the answer that determines passing or failing of this test. But it's too late even if you realize that now. " Kakashi continued " You will have been able to take the bells if the four of you had come at me... "

Why use teamwork if there were only three bells If the three of us were to desperately go take the bells with one having to hold back, that wouldn't be teamwork." Sakura said " That'd create internal discord. "

" Of course this is a test set up to purposely place you against each other. It's under just such conditions where one's own interests aren't the issue. " Kakashi replied "The intention was to select those who could prioritize teamwork... despite this Naruto !"

" Huh ? "

" All you do is run solo..if Gohan hadn't helped you out you would have never been able to get a bell "

" And you Sasuke labeled the other two as hindrances and acted on your own... The only one who even understood this was Gohan "

" Missions are carried out in squads ! There's no mistaking that Ninjas need unsurpassed individual skills... Kakashi sternly lectured " But "teamwork" is considered more important than that! individuals actions can disrupt teamwork throw the team into crisis and lead to death... "

For example Naruto ! Kill Sakura or else Sasuke dies ! " he barked out holding a kunai to Sasuke's neck

" On top of having a hostage taken, you're faced with two impossible choices and end up being killed. "

" Every mission is a life risking assignment. "

" Look at this... the many names engraved on this stone... These are all Ninjas who are called heroes in the village."

" That that that that! I like that dattebyo ! Naruto declared " I've decided now to get my name engraved there, too! "

No kidding. Then, what kind of heroes are they ? "

" They are heroes who were killed in action. "

" killed in action ? "

It means they died performing a mission. "

" This is a memorial. The names of my friends are also engraved here.."

" Normally I would fail you all and you'd have to go back to the academy or in Gohan's and Naruto's case becom a independent genin but since " he looked at Gohan " Your teamate decided to give his bells to you and figured out the test I'm willing to give you another chance but now the punishment will be given to the one who performed the poorest..." he said turning to them

" Sakura ! you were only concerned with Sasuke and you didn't even know where he was and didn't even try to listen to Gohan or help Naruto who was nearby letting yourslef get caught in a weak D rank genjutsu so for that reason you are tied up here"

I'll give you one more chance however, after noon it'll be a harsher battle to take the bell.

" Those who want to take on the challenge can eat lunch. However, don't let Sakura have any." he warned " If someone lets her eat... that person will be disqualified on the spot. "

" Whyyyy!! "

* * *

[1] Sakura is nicer because after Sasuke rejected her she decided to be nicer to Naruto and he wasn't there to ruin it

[2] Despite not having the Sharingan, Sasuke still has a large number of genetic perks due to his bloodline. Superior eyesight,larger chakra reserves, are some example.

[3] The Kawa tribe is a mysterious group of empowered people introduced in Akira Toriyama-dono's Kajika (it's a really good and funny manga you got to get one ! ). Members of the tribe are gifted for martial arts having even developed their own fighting style called Shufu, and also sport remarkable strength but they are best known for the Kiai technique that is used extensively by their members

[4] the mask was a genjutsu the real mask is somewhere in Kakashi's pocket

[5] Admit it you thought he is going to use chidori

* * *


	9. Kame-Sennin and his new improvised super D-rank training ?! I didn’t sign up for this Dattebyo !!

* * *

** Kame-Sennin and his new improvised super D-rank training ?! I didn’t sign up for this Dattebyo !! **

* * *

Sakura looked down as her stomach growled ‘ I’m so hungry ‘

“ Sakura-chan..here “ Naruto offered her a bento 🍱 he swiped from Gohan’s pile [1]

“ H-Hey,..Naruto sensei just said ! “ Sakura protested

“ It's okay,there's no sign of him now.‌” Sasuke answered “ the three of us are going to go‌ take the bells together.‌ It'll be trouble for me‌ if you becomes a hindrance, so...‌” he passed his bento to her  🍱

“ Sasukek-kun..Thank you...” Sakura said teary eyed

“ Don't thank me.‌Just hurry up and eat “ Sasuke replied shoving some rice in her mouth 

“ Gohan come on give Sakura-chan one too “ Naruto asked giving/feeding Sakura some rice

“ Huh ? Okay “ 

“ No-o need really I'm on... a diet...‌I mean I just eat less “  Sakura said a little embarrassed 

“ Hurry it up we don't know when he'll be back...‌”

“ Here “ Gohan put some food in her mouth when-

A huge cloud of smoke bust in front of them 

“ You four !! “ Kakashi roared causing Naruto and Sakura to panic and Gohan to jump in shock “ you defied the rules so that‌ means you know what's coming...‌”

He did few hand signs causing the sky to darken

“ Do you have... something to say ? “

“ But you see...‌” 

“ What ?! “

“ But! But! But!...You said, Sensei ! -“

“ We're a three man squad, right ? “

“ That's right!‌ The three of us are one, so ! “

“ Yes we are a team ! “

“ That's right! That's right!‌ That's right ! Dattebyo ! “

“ The three of you are one, eh...‌” Kakashi leaned forward menacingly 

“ You pass ! “ he said whit a eye smile 

“ ......“ (silence)

“ Eeeeeehhhhhhhh ? “ all three shouted

“ We passed ?! Why ?! “ Sakura asked

“ You guys are the first.‌” Kakashi replied “ Up until now, it was always just dunces‌ who would meekly listen to what I said.‌”

“ A Ninja must see through deception” Kakashi continued “In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

“ He's... He's... kinda... cool...‌” Naruto admitted

“ That's it for the exercise...‌Everyone passes group seven starts their mission‌ tomorrow ! “ Kakashi finished giving a thumbs up

“ I did it!! I'm a Ninja ! Ninja! Ninja!‌ “ Naruto cried

“ Let’s go home “

‘ Cha now we are on the same team as Sasuke kun love shall prevail !!! ‘ Inner Sakura rambled as the others left

“ Sasuke-ku.....eh ? where did you guys go ? “ Sakura asked still tied to the log

* * *

** Next day **

* * *

** Post early morning training **

* * *

Four genins found themselves weeding a garden 

“ This is just as bad as ero-sannin’s training “ Naruto grumbled picking up a weed

“ Interestingly it was the Kame-sannin’s training regime that inspired the D-rank mission some even call him the inventor of the D ranks “ Kakashi replied a bit too cheerful 

‘ Tch looks like this so called legendary hermit is a hoax ‘ Sasuke decided mentally 

“ This is boring! Dattebyo ! “ Naruto complained

“ Well it could be worse “ Sakura reassured

* * *

Later

* * *

“ This is worse “ Naruto groaned picking a tin can from the stream

“ Ah our first few missions together as a team this bring back some memories “ Kakashi eye smiled

😓😓😓😓 .......

* * *

** Early Afternoon training **

* * *

“ Carry these “ Roshi handed the two some brown paper wrapped parcels 

“ More deliveries....” Naruto sighed 

“ Not any deliveries these are to test your endurance speed and strength “

“ .... “

Oh cheer up we won’t be doing this alone “

Naruto-kunnn !!! I shall help you in making your flames of youth burn brighter If I can’t I do 500 lap around th-“

“ .....😓😓“

* * *

Forest of death

* * *

“ Hey ero-sannin is this the place ? “

“ Yes “

“ Who even lives here ? “

“ Our Clients “

“.....” Naruto took one look at the warning signs before going into the forest

* * *

“ This place is creepy dattebyo !! “ Naruto cried “ hey old man is this safe ? “

“ there nothing to worry except the bear behind us “

“ Oh-..wait bear “ Naruto turned to see a massive grizzly bear with patches of darkly-red matted fur on its haunches and a foaming slaver dripping from enormous yellowing teeth, a living hill of muscle and sinew not really pay attention to them

“ Now the true test is to outrun this beast and lose it in the woods “

“ Couldn’t we just kill it ? “ Gohan asked

“ No this a test to test your stealth bears have a good sense of smell and sight your mission is to lose it without damaging the goods “

“ Yosh ! A ninja must be fast and stealthy to throw enemies off track while delivering important goods “ Guy shouted enthusiastically 

“ Guy-sensei “ Ten-ten sighed

“ Good now “ Rohi threw a stone on the bear a bit hard and jumped up on a tree branch

A audible clunk was heard as it collided with the bear’s head causing it to yelp in pain then bear wheeled around, dark and beady eyes falling on the group. There was a sense of madness in the way it flattened its ears and bared its fangs, a blind fury incurred by agonizing pain. Hot, reeking breath, smelling strongly of overripe berries and rotting flesh.

" WROOOAARR! "

“ Run ! “ Naruto shouted

* * *

The trees shook, and the foliage exploded as a massive, grizzled bulk shoved its way through the brush and brambles storming into the clearing chasing the group 

“ How fast is this thing ?” Nenji asked to no one in particular

“ Then we must be faster “ Guy yelled

“ Yosh Guy-sensei “ Lee agreed and they both left the others in the dust

“ Anyone has any good ideas ? “ Tenten yelled

“ Kill it “ Nenji answered

“ Kill it “ Gohan replied

“ I have one ! shadow clone jutsu ! “ Naruto made three clones 

“ What’s up boss ? “ the first clone asked while running 

“ Why are you running ? “ the second one asked

“ Why are we running ? “ the third one asked

“ Stay here !! “

“ Uhh...”  😐

“ Grrrrrr “

“ The clones turned to see a massive bear behind them “

“ you know I always thought bears kind of looked cute “ The nearest clone laughed nervously

* * *

————— ** We’ll be back to the clones in a minute ** —————

* * *

“ Down !! “ Tenten shouted tackling the Naruto and Gohan to the right as several kunai knifes hit the sport they were standing 

“ Bakuygan......!!? “ Nenji went slack-jawed 

“ Nenji is something wrong “

“ ......Tch the entire place is rigged with traps “ Nenji growled saving his face

“ I’m really starting to question the old coot’s training method it’s almost like he is trying to kill us “ Tenten grumbled 

“ Actually this is one of his easier training methods “ Gohan replied 

“ Easy !? “ Tenten and Naruto shouted

“ Hey how is his tough one like ? “ Naruto asked

“ Mostly being chased by a gigantic lizard ,swimming with sharks, dodging bees, and Krillen told me the advanced one involved to collect a certain number of Turtle Stones that he throws all over a island with dangerous animal as quickly as possible...”

“ ..... your kidding right,right ? “ Tenten asked desperately 

“ Who’s Krillen ? “ Naruto asked

“ Did you go through that ‘training’ of his “ Nenji asked keeping his composure 

“ No,I was just left own my own in a forest when I was four “ Gohan replied casually not noticing the slacked jaw expressions of Tenten and Naruto

“ Aren’t you supposed to be a heir of a funeral lord “ Nenji asked swetdropping

“ What’s that got to do with that anyways ? “ Gohan asked naively 

“ N-nevermind let’s just find a way to get out of this place “ Nenji said deactivating his bakyaugan 

Soon after a few minutes of running dodging traps pitfalls ,wolves and big bugs they finally reached the tower within seven hours mainly because Gohan carried them literally when some large group of wolves chased them and flew covering nearly half of the distance

Nenji later scared Naruto into promising him to never talk about this to anyone

“ What took you so long you better get faster because the route you took just now was the most easiest one “

“ Honestly I’m not complaining if you bring the paperwork a few days late “ a chunnin grumbled carrying the massive pile of paper and blank forums that was delivered “ But good work coming out alive “

Now get moving to the next tower

* * *

Lake

* * *

“ How are we supposed to get through that ? “

“ Like how they are “ Roshi pointed to Nenji and Tenten were water walking

“ Wait how are you guys doing that “

“ It’s water walking it like the tree climbing but you- “

“ Tree climbing ? “

“ Right fresh genin...” Tenten mentally face palmed “ Wait why are those fishes coming towards us “

“ Or you can just run really fast “ Gohan called out he Lee and Guy ran so fast that they reached the other side in a few seconds 

I’m not really fast...come on think “ Naruto thought really hard “ I know I can just swim across“

“ Oh, you better watch out kids ! There's some nasty fish in there! “

“ Huh? What kind o' fish? “

“ Oh right I forgot to mention this is a special pond... full of piranhas! “ Guy yelled

Tenten and Nenji paled on seeing the school of piranhas heading towards them

“ Full of pajamaaaaaaa ow ow ow “

Nenji for the second time ran comically fast away from the fish Hayuga pride or no he is not fated to die being eaten by fish 

Tenten wisely copied Nenji running away in the opposite direction with a few deep starches on her skin and dress from the leaping hell fish

“ That's the wrong way ! You need to get the other side of the bank ! “

“ Are you kiddin' me !? “ Tenten yelled 

Naruto ended up being fished out (pun intended) by Roshi and taken to the tower

* * *

“ Sure, that's a great idea, kid. Dive right in, if you wanna lose some weight, say, all your weight ! Dive straight into a lake full of piranhas ! “ the medic said sarcastically as she patched up Naruto

“ How was I supposed to know Dattebyo ? Agh that hurt “

“ Stay still shrimp or it will hurt more “

“ Hey ow ! “

“ Well then”

“ Give us a break we just escaped from turning into fish food “

“ Well we can have a break now someone need to teach gaki how to water walk “

“ hmph It would be a waste of time “

“ Hey ow ! “

“ Yosh I will help Naruto-kun If I can’t I do fifty-“ Lee started enthusiastically 

“ Lee you can’t use chakra “ Tenten reminded him

” Oh...then I must do fifty rounds around the village “

“ In that case youdo it “ Roshi pointed his staff at Tenten

“ Why me ?! “ She asked

“ Why you ? ‘caus someone has to I can’t have him turning into fish food he’ll taste terrible to the poor fishes “ Roshi replied

“ Hey I don’t tast bad dattebyo !! agh ow ! “

“ Stop moving gaki ! “  
  


then he whispered in her ear 

“ Do you really want him to be left with him “ he asked looking at Guy

” Good point “ Tenten shivered

* * *

**Mid Afternoon Training**

* * *

The group was helping a farmer plant some crops by plowing the field. 

“ I hate this “ Nenji growled to plow an entire field with their bare hands is an insult to his pride. 

“ This is to condition and strengthen the hands as well as the rest of the body in order to increase the natural invulnerability and deal with pain from the stress and blunt force trauma.” Roshi lectured 

“ Yosh ! I understand the wisdom behind this training come Lee let us plow this field with every last fiber of our youth “ Guy exclaimed

Yosh ! Guy sensei !! “ Lee cried and they both started ploughing 

Naruto was training tree walking with Tenten somewhere else 

Gohan do you even need to ask he finished the task in a few seconds and started training on his own 

* * *

** Large afternoon/Early evening training **

* * *

“ Now for the next one hour is rest time Move well learn well play well eat well and rest well that is the way of the turtle hermit “

* * *

** Evening training **

* * *

“ Why are you tying us to a tree ero-sannin ? “ Naruto asked as Roshi tied them to a large tree ( like the ones in the forest of death)

“ Be on guard ! you sometimes one is cornered and must dodge from your enemies attacks at this range “ he lectured aiming a stone 

“ What enemies ? “ Tenten asked 

As a response he hit two beehives causing angry killer bees the size of a big wasp to come rushing out

——Screams of pain——

* * *

Four genins and one jounin lay covered in bee stings from head to toe.

“ You ‘now l ed ohw tihnk I ham lhyky to survai....? “ Naruto chocked out

“ Sam ‘ere “ Tenten replied

“ Ous ! Zis ses too much outh “ Lee said

“ then whe must train ‘ore ad ‘ork harder “ advised Guy how had considerably Leeser stings 

“ ‘er’s Go’an ? “

“ Personal training “ Roshi replied 

“ Wy is dis so tough ?

Roshi chuckled darkly “ Tough this is just a warm up to get you ready for the real one my training is like a furnace straight from HIFL to test what you’re made of you must be made of iron and unbreakable will you will come out as forged swords otherwise “ a ominous aura emitted from him “ you will be burned..“

Naruto shivered “ So were gon’a do dis same things ever’ay ? “

“ Of course not we’ll be doing extra improvised D-rank as a part of our training too “

“ I didn’t sign up for this dattebyo !! Ow “

* * *

[1] Well Naruto ate his bento already remember

* * *

Kame-Sennin and his new improvised super D-rank training ?! I didn’t sign up for this Dattebyo !!

Sakura looked down as her stomach growled ‘ I’m so hungry ‘

“ Sakura-chan..here “ Naruto offered her a bento 🍱 he swiped from Gohan’s pile [1]

“ H-Hey,..Naruto sensei just said ! “ Sakura protested

“ It's okay,there's no sign of him now.‌” Sasuke answered “ the three of us are going to go‌ take the bells together.‌ It'll be trouble for me‌ if you becomes a hindrance, so...‌” he passed his bento to her  🍱

“ Sasukek-kun..Thank you...” Sakura said teary eyed

“ Don't thank me.‌Just hurry up and eat “ Sasuke replied shoving some rice in her mouth 

“ Gohan come on give Sakura-chan one too “ Naruto asked giving/feeding Sakura some rice

“ Huh ? Okay “ 

“ No-o need really I'm on... a diet...‌I mean I just eat less “  Sakura said a little embarrassed 

“ Hurry it up we don't know when he'll be back...‌”

“ Here “ Gohan put some food in her mouth when-

A huge cloud of smoke bust in front of them 

“ You four !! “ Kakashi roared causing Naruto and Sakura to panic and Gohan to jump in shock “ you defied the rules so that‌ means you know what's coming...‌”

He did few hand signs causing the sky to darken

“ Do you have... something to say ? “

“ But you see...‌” 

“ What ?! “

“ But! But! But!...You said, Sensei ! -“

“ We're a three man squad, right ? “

“ That's right!‌ The three of us are one, so ! “

“ Yes we are a team ! “

“ That's right! That's right!‌ That's right ! Dattebyo ! “

“ The three of you are one, eh...‌” Kakashi leaned forward menacingly 

“ You pass ! “ he said whit a eye smile 

Eh 

Eeehhh ?

“ We passed ?! Why ?! “

“ You guys are the first.‌” Kakashi replied “ Up until now, it was always just dunces‌ who would meekly listen to what I said.‌”

“ A Ninja must see through deception” Kakashi continued “In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

“ He's... He's... kinda... cool...‌”

“ That's it for the exercise...‌Everyone passes group seven starts their mission‌

tomorrow ! “ Kakashi finished giving a thumbs up

“ I did it!! I'm a Ninja ! Ninja! Ninja!‌ “ Naruto cried

“ Let’s go home “

‘ Cha now we are on the same team as Sasuke kun love shall prevail !!! ‘ Inner Sakura rambled 

“ Sasuke-ku.....eh ? where did you guys go ? “ Sakura asked still tied

Next day

Post early morning training 

Four genins found themselves weeding a garden 

“ This is just as bad as ero-sannin’s training “ Naruto grumbled picking up a weed

“ Interestingly it was the Kame-sannin’s training regime that inspired the D-rank mission some even call him the inventor of the D ranks “ Kakashi replied a bit too cheerful 

‘ Tch looks like this so called legendary hermit is a hoax ‘ Sasuke decided mentally 

“ This is boring! Dattebyo ! “ Naruto complained

“ Well it could be worse “ Sakura reassured

“ This is worse “ Naruto groaned picking a tin can from the stream

“ Ah our first few missions together as a team this bring back some memories “ Kakashi eye smiled

😓😓😓😓 .......

Later

Early Afternoon training 

“ Carry these “ Roshi handed the two some brown paper wrapped parcels 

“ More deliveries....” Naruto sighed 

“ Not any deliveries these are to test your endurance speed and strength “

“ .... “

Oh cheer up we won’t be doing this alone “

Naruto-kunnn !!! I shall help you in making your flames of youth burn brighter If I can’t I do 500 lap around th-“

“ I never signed up for this dattebyo ! “

Forest of death

Hey ero-sannin is this the place ?

Yes

Who even lives here ?

Our Clients 

“.....” Naruto took one look at the warning signs before going into the forest

“ This place is creepy dattebyo !! “ Naruto cried “ hey old man is this safe ? “

“ there nothing to worry except the bare behind us “

“ Oh-..wait bear “ Naruto turned to see a massive grizzly bear with patches of darkly-red matted fur on its haunches and a foaming slaver dripping from enormous yellowing teeth, a living hill of muscle and sinew not really pay attention to them

Now the true test is to outrun this beast and lose it in the woods “

Couldn’t we just kill it ? “ Gohan asked

“ No this a test to test your stealth bears have a good sense of smell and sight your mission is to lose it without damaging the goods “

“ Yosh ! A ninja must be fast and stealthy to throw enemies off track while delivering important goods “ Guy shouted enthusiastically 

“ Guy-sensei “ Ten-ten sighed

“ Good now “ Rohi threw a stone on the bear a bit hard and jumped up on a tree branch

A audible clunk was heard as it collided with the bear’s head causing it to yelp in pain then bear wheeled around, dark and beady eyes falling on the group. There was a sense of madness in the way it flattened its ears and bared its fangs, a blind fury incurred by agonizing pain. Hot, reeking breath, smelling strongly of overripe berries and rotting flesh.

" WROOOAARR! "

“ Run ! “ Naruto shouted

The trees shook, and the foliage exploded as a massive, grizzled bulk shoved its way through the brush and brambles storming into the clearing chasing the group 

How fast is this thing ? Nenji asked to no one in particular

Then we must be faster Guy yelled

“ Yosh Guy-sensei “ Lee agreed and they both left the others in the dust

Anyone has any good ideas ?

“ Kill it “ Nenji

“ Kill it “ Gohan replied

I have one ! shadow clone jutsu ! “ Naruto made three clones 

“ What’s up boss ? “ the first clone asked

“ Why are you running ? “ the second one asked

“ Why are we running ? “ the third one asked

“ Stay here !! “

“ Uhh...”  😐

“ Grrrrrr “

“ The clones turned to see a massive bear behind them “

“ you know I always thought bears kind of looked cute “ The nearest clone laughed nervously 

————————— We’ll be back to the clones in a minute —————————

“ Down !! “ Tenten shouted tackling the Naruto and Gohan to the right as several kunai knifes hit the sport they were standing 

“ Bakuygan......!!? “ Nenji went slack-jawed 

“ Nenji is something wrong “

“ ......Tch the entire place is rigged with traps “ Nenji growled saving his face

“ I’m really starting to question the old coot’s training method it’s almost like he is trying to kill us “ Tenten grumbled 

“ Actually this is one of his easier training methods “ Gohan replied 

“ Easy !? “ Tenten and Naruto shouted

“ Hey how is his tough one like ? “ Naruto asked

“ Mostly being chased by a gigantic lizard ,swimming with sharks, dodging bees, and Krillen told me the advanced one involved to collect a certain number of Turtle Stones that he throws all over a island with dangerous animal as quickly as possible...”

“ ..... your kidding right,right ? “ Tenten asked desperately 

“ Who’s Krillen ? “ Naruto asked

“ Did you go through that ‘training’ of his “ Nenji asked keeping his composure 

“ No,I was just left own my own in a forest when I was four “ Gohan replied casually not noticing the slacked jaw expressions of Tenten and Naruto

“ Aren’t you supposed to be a heir of a funeral lord “ Nenji asked swetdropping

“ What’s that got to do with that anyways ? “ Gohan asked naively 

“ N-nevermind let’s just find a way to get out of this place “ Nenji said deactivating his bakyaugan 

Soon after a few minutes of running dodging traps pitfalls ,wolves and big bugs they finally reached the tower within seven hours mainly because Gohan carried them literally when some large group of wolves chased them and flew covering nearly half of the distance

Nenji later scared Naruto into promising him to never talk about this to anyone

“ What took you so long you better get faster because the route you took just now was the most easiest one “

“ Honestly I’m not complaining if you bring the paperwork a few days late “ a chunnin grumbled carrying the massive pile of paper and blank forums that was delivered “ But good work coming out alive “

Now get moving to the next tower

Lake

“ How are we supposed to get through that ? “

Like how they are

Nenji and Tenten were water walking 

“ Wait how are you guys doing that “

“ It’s water walking it like the tree climbing “

“ Tree climbing ? “

“ Right fresh genin...” Tenten mentally face palmed “ Wait why are those fishes coming towards us “

“ Or you car just run really fast “ Gohan called out he Lee and Guy ran so fast that they reached the other side in a few seconds 

I’m not really fast...come on think “ Naruto thought really hard I know I can just swim across“

Oh, you better watch out boys! There's some nasty fish in there!

Huh? What kind o' fish?

Oh right I forgot to mention this is a special pond... full of piranhas!

Tenten and Nenji paled on seeing the school of piranhas heading towards them

Full of pajamaaaaaaa ow ow ow

Nenji for the second time ran comically fast away from the fish Hayuga pride or no he is not fated to die being eaten by fish 

Tenten wisely copied Nenji running away in the opposite direction with a few deep starches on her skin and dress from the leaping hell fish

“ That's the wrong way ! You need to get the other side of the bank ! “

“ Are you kiddin' me !? “ Tenten yelled 

Naruto ended up being fished out (pun intended) by Roshi and taken to the tower

“ Sure, that's a great idea, kid. Dive right in, if you wanna lose some weight, say, all your weight ! Dive straight into a lake full of piranhas ! “ the medic said sarcastically as she patched up Naruto

“ How was I supposed to know Dattebyo ? Agh that hurt “

“ Stay still shrimp or it will hurt more “

“ Hey ow !

“ Well then 

“ Give us a break we just escaped from turning into fish food “

“ Well we can have a break now someone need to teach gaki how to water walk “

“ hmph It would be a waste of time “

Hey ow

“ Yosh I will help Naruto-kun If I can’t I do fifty-“

“ Lee you can’t use chakra “

Oh...then I must do fifty rounds around the village 

In that case youdo it 

Why me

Why you ? ‘caus someone has to I can’t have him turning into fish food he’ll taste terrible to the poor fishes “

“ Hey I don’t tast bad dattebyo !! agh ow ! “

“ Stop moving gaki ! “

Mid Afternoon Training

We are going to help a farmer plant some crops by plowing the field. 

“ I hate this “ Nenji growled to plow an entire field with their bare hands is an insult to his pride. 

“ This is to condition and strengthen the hands as well as the rest of the body in order to increase the natural invulnerability and deal with pain from the stress and blunt force trauma.” Roshi lectured 

“ Yosh ! I understand the wisdom behind this training come Lee let us plow this field with every last fiber of our youth “ Guy exclaimed

Yosh ! Guy sensei !! “ Lee cried and they both started ploughing 

Naruto was training tree walking with Tenten somewhere else 

“ Gohan do you even need to ask he finished the task in a few seconds and started training on his own “

Large afternoon/Early evening training 

“ Now for the next one hour is rest time Move well learn well play well eat well and rest well that is the way of the turtle hermit “

Evening training 

“ Why are you tying us to a tree ero-sannin ? “ Naruto asked as Roshi tied them to a large tree ( like the ones in the forest of death)

“ Be on guard ! you sometimes one is cornered and must dodge from your enemies attacks at this range “ he lectured aiming a stone 

“ What enemies ? “ Tenten asked 

As a response he hit two beehives causing angry killer bees the size of a big wasp to come rushing out

——Screams of pain——

Four genins and one jounin lay covered in bee stings from head to toe.

“ You ‘now l ed ohw tihnk I ham lhyky to survai....? “ Naruto chocked out

“ Sam ‘ere “ Tenten replied

“ Ous ! Zis ses too much outh “ Lee said

“ then whe must train ‘ore ad ‘ork harder “ advised Guy how had considerably Leeser stings 

“ ‘er’s Go’an ? “

“ Personal training “ Roshi replied 

“ Wy is dis so tough ?

Roshi chuckled darkly “ Tough this is just a warm up to get you ready for the real one my training is like a furnace straight from HIFL to test what you’re made of you must be made of iron and unbreakable will you will come out as forged swords otherwise “ a ominous aura emitted from him “ you will be burned..“

Naruto shivered “ So were gon’a do dis same things ever’ay ? “

“ Of course not we’ll be doing extra improvised D-rank as a part of our training too “

“ I didn’t sign up for this dattebyo !! Ow “

[1] Well Naruto ate his bento already remember 

* * *


	10. Find the four leaf crimson clover

* * *

** Find the four leaved crimson clover ! **

* * *

“ Hey Naruto-niichan“

“ I’m going to become one I’m going to become Hokage no matter what dattebyou “

“ Wake up !! “

“ Uzumaki Naruto I now appoint you as the leader of the Konohamuru Corps “

“ Huh what ? “

“ Here’s your mission find me the four leafed crimson clover “

“ What is this konohamaru corps ? “

“ It’s a newly established renovation corp of the hidden village of Konaha “

“ And how many members do you have in it ? “

“ Right now we have you as the leader “

“ And,and? “

“ me the Lieutenant general that makes two “

Naruto nearly face faulted as he rushed out to the table “ you should have told me it was just a game “

“ This is no game but a important and dangerous mission that awaits us “

“ Oh yeah you said something about a crimson four leaf clover why are you looking for something like that ? “

“ Yes well 

“ There is this girl who canght my attention in the academy her name is Yoshino Kande “

“ She is cute has a good personality and s a charming girl but “

* * *

**_ Flashback _ **

* * *

_Kaede was walking home with two of her friends, explaining she had to leave._

_“ Kande Chan you’re going to quit the academy ?” a girl with Hinata’s hairstyle asked_

_“ Yeah we have to move to a different village due to my Otou-san's mission “_

_“ When ? “_

_“ Tomorrow afternoon “_

_“ I see I’m going to miss you “_

_“ I don’t want to go” she said sadly “ I don’t want to get separated from everyone “_

_“ We could do something only if we had the crimson four leafed clover “_

_“the crimson four leafed clover ? “_

_“ Yeah the only the crimson four leafed clover in Akagahara “ her friend explained “ legend says that if you’re able to get it your wish will come true “_

_“ But Akagahara is that forbidden place where no one is allowed to enter right ?“_

_“ So it is impossible “_

_By the way do you know where Konohamaru-kun is I wanted to say goodbye to him but I can’t find him anywhere “_

_“ now that you mention I haven’t seen him “_

_Konohamaru was in fact, hiding against the wall, and had heard every word who After they left took down the camouflage sheet and cried_

* * *

**flashback end**

* * *

  
"Konohamaru, you like that girl, don't you?" Naruto asked

Konohamaru's face to turn bright red. "So, you want to make that girl's wish come true, huh?"

"Yes!" said Konohamaru. He got down on his knees before Naruto. "You're the only one who can help me with this! Please!" he begged. Naruto walked over to Konohamaru and kneeled next to him.

"So it's a real mission?"

"Yes!"

"Okay," said Naruto, standing up. "I'll do it!"

"Thank you!" cried Konohamaru, running up to Naruto and hugging him. 

“ cough aren’t you forgetting something ? “ Roshi appeared in between the duo

“ Stop doing that ero sannin !! “

“ Oh yeah here “ Konohamaru pulled out a magazine from his shirt and gave it to him 

“ Yes this generation has some good taste “ Roshi said as he flipped through the pages 

“ What did I miss ?” Gohan who just woke up asked himself

* * *

* * *

"Why is Kakashi-sensei so late!" yelled Sakura. He was always late! Why did he do this to them? Did he enjoy it or something? They were told to wait in the same place, over and over again. On the small bridge over the stream running through Konoha. But he never showed up in time !

"Anou, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura began but was distracted by an incoming blob of orange with shorter blob following behind(nobody noticed Gohan who was walking a bit less enthusiastically)

"Good morning Sakura-chan, Sasuke teme!!" Naruto hollered. cheerfully, waving. He stopped in the middle of the bridge next to both of his teammates, and started jogging in place. Konohamaru followed the lead of his 'Boss,' red in the face and panting as he pumped his short legs up and down.

"I need to go to Akagahara for a special mission!" he continued excitedly. "I'll try to get back before Kakashi-sensei shows up. If I don't cover for me, will ya? Take care!" He took off running again.

"Take care!" Konohamaru repeated, and ran alongside his mentor. The two were soon out of sight.

“ Umu take care “ Gohansaid awkwardly before quickening his pace to catch up with them

"A special mission?" asked Sakura, confused.

Kakashi decided to arrive at that precise moment, appearing on one of the beams over the bridge,  Makeout Paradise in hand.

"Sorry, guys," he said. "I got held up by an old lady who needed some directions."

"Liar!" Sakura yelled angrily, pointing up at him. Naruto was usually down there with her, yelling at Kakashi as well. He must have noticed this, and hopped off the beam to stand before Sakura.

"Where's Naruto at?"

"He mentioned something about a special mission," said Sakura, rubbing her chin.

"A special mission?" asked Kakashi. "I didn't hear anything about that."

"Yeah. He said he was going to Akagahara."

"Akagahara?" asked Kakashi, his visible eye wide in shock. However, he quickly went back to his normal expression and crossed his arms, leaning forward. "If that's the case… Then Naruto's going to die for sure."

* * *

* * *

" By order of the Hokage, all ninja are banned from entering this area. FORBIDDEN. "

"So this is Akagahara," Naruto said looking at all the warning signs on theon the chain-link fence .

"There it is!" Konohamaru said excitedly, spotting a field of red at the foot of a small mountain. "If we go there, we should be able to find a crimson four-leaf clover."

"That seems easy," Naruto 

“ We should be care-“ Gohan started 

“ I going through “ Naruto shouted not heeding to the warning leaped onto the top of the fence, careful to not get cut by the barbed wire and jumping down only to fall into a trap.lay at the. Narutoquickly and desperately clawed at the sides, stretching onto the edges of the pit with all four of his limbs, slowly sliding to a stop before he was impaled by sharpened bamboo spikes. Konohamaru and Gohan peeked down from above,

“-ful.....” Gohan finished a bit anticlimacticly

"There are a lot of traps here to stop ninja from other countries from entering," Konohamaru explained.

"Mention that first dattebyou!"

"Also, I heard that the Chuunin exam took place here," Konohamaru continued.

"Eh? Chuunin exam? That means that I'll have to get through this or I won't be able to become Hokage," Naruto said smirking in determination. 

“ Yosh! I'll get through this dattebyou!" Naruto concentrated his chakra to the appropriate body parts, and leaped out of the pit. 

“Come on," he called out to Konohamaru. "We've no time to lose!" 

He started running in the direction of the red field. Almost immediately, he set off a tripwire, which triggered a bunch of rusty kunais to be shot at him from a concealed location in a nearby tree. 

They headed straight for him, but he simply jumped into the overhanging branch of a tree right above him… Setting off another kunai trap, making him jump once again to avoid another bunch of kunais, red with rust from age. He continued jumping from tree branch to tree branch, setting off one kunai trap after another. 

At least Konohamaru, who was trailing behind him, wasn't in as much danger anymore. 

“ This is as bad as ero-sannin’s training “ Naruto cried jumping out of the hole and running forward, only to trip a wire. He dodged the kunai and started jumping from branch to branch, kunai still raining down. 

After several hours of going around in circles, desperate to avoid setting off more traps, the two made it out of the forest and into a small clearing. 

“ We f-finally escaped the forest “ Naruto whezzed out

“ You need try thinking things through before you run intro traps you know” Gohan scolded

“ I just got a little (huff) pumped up dattebyou ! “ Naruto wheezed out

“ There it is “ Konohamaru shouted pointing to the patch of red in the distance

“ Lets go ! “

“ Wait- “

they went in a blind sprint towards the field, unwittingly plowing straight through a minefield. 

“ Not again “ Gohan sighed taking a step forward and a mine blew up in his face

* * *

* * *

Explosions took place all around them, as they frantically ran left and right to avoid getting blown to pieces.

"We're gonna die!" screamed Konohamaru. "Why don't you try thinking things through before you run intro a death trap, huh?!"

"It was your stupid idea to come here!" Naruto yelled back furiously. The exploding mines rocked the earth, and the deafening booms made him feel slightly hard of hearing. 

“ Hey I used up all my pocket money for bribing that old pervert “

“ Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he cried out, creating a dozen clones. He wasn't really sure if they would come in handy, but maybe they could hit a mine that he would otherwise have activated. 

The clones fanned out, and the ensuing explosions made it feel like the world was blowing up.

Naruto and Konohamaru were catapulted into the air by a particularly violent blast.

"Idiot!" yelled Konohamaru. "What's the point in causing more explosions?!"

"It seemed like a good idea!" Naruto yelled back

“ Hold on “ Gohan grabbed them mid-air before landingin the crimson field with a white statue rested in the middle

"We made it!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "There must be thousands of crimson clovers here, all we have to do is find one with four leaves!"

"It must be a miracle of love!" Konohamaru said passionately, tears streaming down his face.

“ (Cough)” Both turned to see Gohan covered in snoot and his jumpsuit ruined with large rips and some parts burned off glaringly them 

“when we’re done you both buying me a new one “ he said sternly leaking a little bit of killer intent

“ H-hai “ both said nervously

Somewhere Chi-Chi sneezed

* * *

* * *

The trio began tosearch through the red field, looking for a four-leafed clover. They looked at every single clover, knowing how easy it would be to miss one with four leaves.

Konohamaru began getting desperate, ripping out clumps of clover and tossing them into the air.

"Not this one, nai, nai, nai, nai, nai!" Konohamaru whined throwing the three-leafed clovers in the air. "It took four hours to get here, and even if we find it now, it'll take four hours to get back. I won't be able to say goodbye to Kaede-chan… It's over! There's nothing I can do!"He flopped onto his back and stared up at the sky, imagining Kaede's face. “Kaede-chaaaaan!"

"Baka! Don't be so pessimistic!" Naruto cried angrily 

"Naruto-niichan."

"Don't give up, ever!"

"Demo, so what should we do?!"

"Look for it. Look for it desperately dattebayou! Think about what comes after later." Naruto replied

Konohamaru grinned. "Okay," he said, nodding his head. They continued looking for it, desperately combing through every inch of the field. Konohamaru eventually made his way to the white statue, and looked into the square opening on the bottom. Inside was the four-leaf clover he'd been searching for. "I found it!"

"What?!" said Naruto. "You found it?!" He ran over to Konohamaru, who was trying to grab the clover but couldn't quite reach.

"I can't reach it!" he said in dismay. His fingers were incredibly close, only a few inches away from the stem.

Naruto walked over to the side of the statue and pushed on it, trying to get it to tip over so that Konohamaru could reach the clover. The statue was very heavy, and it was taking a lot of effort just to get it to move .

“ Here “ Gohan lifted it easily accidentally causing Naruto to fall face-first on the ground

Konohamaruwrapped his fingers around the stem of the clover and ripped it out of the ground. "I got it!" he cried out in triumph, holding the precious clover in the air.

Gohan let go of the statue, and it fell to the ground with a bang

“ You did it ! Huh?" Naruto looked down at the statue that fell down as Wooden puppet things rose out of the ground all around them.

Huh?" Konohamaru looked around as with a fearsome grinding noise, dozens of wooden puppets with glowing blue eyes suddenly climbed out of the ground, tearing up the field of clovers. They surrounded the them, forming a circle around the three.

"What are these things?!" Naruto cried out.

* * *

* * *

"This sure brings back memories," Kakashi said as they stood outside Akagahara.

"Ne?" Sakura asked looking up at him.

"I took the Chuunin exam here," Kakashi replied. He pulled out some binoculars. "Looks pretty wasted."

"Naruto must have triggered all the traps in there," Sakura sighed.

"This isn't good; every one of the marionette ninja squad has been activated. But, I guess it'll be good training for all of you," Kakashi said simply.

"Eh?" Sakura asked.

"I will give you a mission," Kakashi announced. "Go rescue Naruto, Gohan and Konohamaru."

"Ehhh?!" Sakura cried.

.

"Akagahara eh?" Sasuke said. "This is good training for the Chuunin exam."

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said.

* * *

* * *

"Konohamaru, leave them to us and run away when you get the chance," Naruto instructed.

"Demo, there's no way you can face them alone!" Konohamaru said. A marionette-nin shot forward but Naruto managed to block its scythe like arm with a kunai.

"Just go! Don't you want to see Kaede-chan?" Naruto asked, kicking the marionette-nin in the head.

"Naruto-niichan…" Naruto punched a marionette-nin in the face sending it tumbling back. "Nande?" He delivered a swift kick to another's side. "Why are you risking your life like that?" Naruto blocked another with a kunai.

"You said this was a mission. A ninja must complete his mission. They have to accomplish it no matter what!" Naruto cried punching the marionette-nin and sending him back.

"I've done a lot of boring missions until now. But no matter how boring they are, I feel really good after I complete one. I really love that moment dattebayou!" He looked round to see a dozen marionette-nin coming towards him, before he could even think of a counter, they were engulfed by a explosion 

“ I haven’t got enough time to workout since the testso- “ Gohan flexed his arms

* * *

** Sometime later **

* * *

‘ Scary ‘ Naruto and Konohamaru thought as Gohan completely destroyed the last of the marionette-nins 

"Naruto!" Sakura cried arriving on the scene . "We heard from Kakashi-sensei that if you return the stone statue to where it's supposed to be, these marionette ninja will stop and eh...ehhhhhh!" Sakura shouted looking at the huge pile of scattered wooden limbs,scythes,kunai knifes and broken dolls

.

"That statue?" Naruto asked looking at the statue they pushed back " Oh yeah we put it back it was pretty easy to figure out when you think about it "

"Good job , aa, Gohan I think it's dead," Kakashi said as the half saiyan obliterated few poor marionette-nins

“ Tch “ Sasuke walked away in disappointment 

* * *

** Later **

* * *

  
"This is the crimson four-leaf clover," Konohamaru said holding it out to Kaede."Kaede-chan, make a wish!"

"Konohamaru-kun… So you got this for me?" she asked happily.

"That's going to grant a wish?" Sakura asked. Team 7 was around the corner watching.

"I don't know," Kakashi replied. "The Genin in the old days dreamed of becoming the best ninja and went into Akagahara. Only those who returned safely were accepted as Chuunin. But, as time passed, it turned into a legend which said your wish would come true if you returned safely."

"Oh man… I worked so hard too…" Naruto sighed.

"But you did it for a good cause ne?" Gohan consoled

"I bet that it was worth it," Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"Kaede! We're going to go soon!" Kaede's mother called.

"Aaa! it didn't work !" Konohamaru cried 

"No, Konohamaru-kun, my wish came true," Kaede said happily.

"Eh?"

"Because if I have this, it would be the same as always having you with me," Kaede explained with a blush. "Arigatou Konohamaru-kun," she said and stepped forward giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Ja ne."

"Kawaaaiiiiii~" Kari cried grabbing the nearest things to hug, which unfortunately turned out to be Sasuke and Naruto's arms. They watched as the wagon rode off into the sunset.

"Aren't you glad now Konohamaru?" Naruto asked with a smile and 

Konohamaru's beet red face and watery eyes.

"Now then, let's return to our original mission," Kakashi said.

"Ugh."

"Hn."

"Now?" Sakura cried.

"Don't worry, it won't take long, we can eat at Ichiraku afterwards," Kakashi promised.

"Yosh! I'll do it dattebayou!!" Naruto cried.

"Ne, ne, lets do our mission and get ramen," Naruto said with a smile, 

"I'm not going to pay for you though," Kakashi added.

"Cheapskate!"

“ you also need buying me a new jumpsuit “

“ No way I’ll get broke dattebyou! “

And so another less peaceful day comes to an end

* * *

** OKAME **

* * *

”One must not only train the mind but also the body if you push your body too much you risk destroy yourself you need rest to allow your body to heal rest is as important as work therefore today is a day of rest and meditation “ Roshi lectured to team Guy

“ Umu great master why must we meditate ? “ Lee asked

“Baka!,Health is a state of complete harmony of the  body ,  mind and  spirit to achieve this harmony you must clear your mind and let your body and spirit for that one needs great focus become one that’s why meditation is necessary ! “

“ I see it is important to train the mind too “ Guy bowed down with Lee and others(Ten-ten and Nenji doing it for the sake of formality) “ thank you for the lesson master “

* * *

** After they left **

* * *

“ Phew I handled that one nicely “ Roshi sighed as he took out the magazine Konohamaru gave him “heeeh rest is important “

* * *

* * *

* * *

A/N sorry for the delay I was swamped with school work and test  😓😓😓


	11. To wave

* * *

To the land of the wave

* * *

“ Sasuke here at Point B!‌ “ -btzz-

“ Gohan here at Point A!“ -btzz-

“ Sakura here at Point D! “ -btzz-

“Naruto here at Point C dattebyo “ -btzz-

“ You’re slow Naruto “

“ ok team 7 hm “ kakashi paused

“ The target has moved!‌ “ Gohan informed 

“ Alright! It's over there!‌ “ 

They crept behind the trees quickly, careful not to make any noise. 

“ What's your distance‌  from the target?‌ “ kakashi asked

“ Six meters!‌ I can go at anytime!‌ “

“ "Two meters." Gohan replied 

“ I'm ready !‌ “

“ Me too “

“ Ok...do it “

Gohan dashed forwards and scooped the cat up in his arms swiftly. The feline began to struggle fruitlesslyclawing and biting at Gohan’s steel like skin with no effect 

Gohan loosened his grip and stroked the behind the cat's ears (his dad (Goku) showed how effective it was by doing the same to a tiger back when he was three ) causing him to relax and start purring

“ I got him!‌ “

."Aw..." Naruto pouted. "I wanted to get him!"

“Wanna hold him?" Gohan asked, trying to cheer him up. Naruto nodded, holding out his arms. Gohan passed the cat to him, and almost immediately after the cat attacked Naruto, sending him to the ground in pain as he clawed and kicked his face.

“ guha Your ow not cute at all ! ahh get off ! “

“ Does he have the ribbon‌ on his right ear...?‌ “

“ Are you sure it's our target Tora?‌ “ 

“ It's the target, no mistake.‌ “ 

“ Alright, the mission to capture‌ lost pet "Tora" is complete!‌ “ 

“ Isn't there a mission‌ with a greater sense of urgency?!‌“ Naruto screeched through the headset causing Kakashi to crash to the ground due to the loud noise and groan in pain 

* * *

Later

* * *

“Ohhh! My cute Tora!‌ I was worried to death!‌ “ The Wife of the Land of Fire's Daimyo (Feudal Lord)‌ Madame Shijimi cooed as she hugged Tora (the Cat)‌

“ Serves him right, that stupid cat!‌ “ Naruto laughed in delight at the cat's misery.

“ No wonder he ran away...‌” Sakura shook her head in sympathy for the poor feline while 

Sasuke, being a emo, showed no signs of caring.

“ The next mission for‌ Kakashi's seventh squad is. “ Lord Third drew their attention by picking up some papers. “ An errand to the neighboring town...‌to baby-sit the chief Councilor's boy...‌ Helping with digging‌ for potatoes, eh...‌”

“ Nooooo!‌ “ Naruto shouted, cutting him off and making an 'X' with his arms. “  No! No, thank you!‌ I  want to do like‌ a more exciting mission!‌ “

“ Give us something else!‌ “

‘ He has a point ‘

‘ We can use a new mission ‘

‘  That baka... He's a pain!‌ ‘

‘  I thought it was about time‌ for him to get fretful...‌’

“ You fool!‌ You're still a genin !‌ Everyone starts with a simple mission! Iruka yelled, standing up “ by gaining experience‌ from simple missions!‌ 

“ B-But!‌ It's been nothing‌ shabby mission for a long time! ‌ahh “ 

“ Knock it off! “

“ Naruto  It's necessary to explain to you‌ what a mission is...‌” the hokage lectured “ Requests pour into the village‌ every day. They range from babysitting‌ to assassinations...‌ “ the hokage continued “ A wide spectrum of requests are‌ recorded on the request list...‌ They are separated into A, B, C and D ranks in order of difficulty.‌ “

“ In the village,‌ everyone below me‌  is divided up by ability in the order of‌ Jonin, Chunin, and Genin.‌ We at the highest level distribute‌ the requests as missions‌ to Ninjas who have abilities‌ that suit said mission.‌ And, if the mission is successful,‌ the fee comes in from the client.‌” the hokage pointed to them “Nevertheless, you all have just become Genin...‌” he opened a D rank scroll rank D is about‌ the best you can do...‌”

“ Yesterday's lunch was pork bone‌ broth noodles,‌ so today will be miso broth...‌ “ Naruto discussed with his teammates not listen to the lecture 

“ Listen!‌ “

"I'm….so sorry for this Lord Hokage…" Kakashi apologized with a nervous laugh 

“ Maaaan!‌ You always lecture me, old man!‌ But I'm not that little prankster‌ that you think I am!‌ Hmph”

“ Maaan, I'm going to get scolded later...‌” Kakashi sighed rubbing his head sheepishly as Iruka and Hiruzen both looked amused at Naruto's bravado.

“ This kid who could only‌ express himself with pranks...‌ “

“ Okay, fine!‌ “

“ If you insist I'll have you do a Rank C mission...‌ You'll be bodyguards for someone.‌ “

“ Who? Who?‌A feudal lord?!‌ Or, a princess?!‌ “

“ Don't get so hasty.‌ I'll introduce you now “ 

“ Could you please come in...?‌ “

“ huh “

The door opened and a man with a straw hat, glasses and a bottle of alcohol in hand with his face red, showing that he was clearly drunk walked in

“ What's this? It's just a bunch‌ of damned squirts!‌ “ 

“ Particularly you, the smallest one‌ with the idiot face are you really a Ninja?‌“

“ Who's the smallest one with‌ the idiot face he's talking about?‌ “

“ I'll kill him!!‌

“ What good will it do to‌ kill the old man‌ you're supposed to be‌ guarding, you moron?!‌ “

“ I'm Tazuna,‌ veteran bridge builder You'll be risking life and limb‌ in guarding me to the max‌ until I return to my land and‌ complete my bridge!‌

* * *

Next day

* * *

"It's almost like he's making up for lost time," Sakura commented dryly.

"Wait," Tazuna interrupted, a startled expression adorning his face. "You're telling me this is a common occurrence?"

"We've had to wait five hours before," was all Sakura said causing Tazuna sweatdropped.

As amusing as the sight the bridge builder made was, Naruto couldn't bother to spare it any attention. 

Nerves had been building up inside him all night he was pumped for action and looking cool in front of Sakura or maybe even take down a enemy nin and get a instant promotion his excitement wouldn't stop. And Kakashi-sensei being later than usual wasn't helping. They were on a super cool mission after all.

-Suddenly-

"Good morning, my cute little genins."

There stood Kakashi-sensei. Hands in his pockets, backpack on, and slouching like he didn't give a damn.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Kakashi-sensei had the gall to look surprised. "Am I? It's twelve , is it not?"

"Yeah but we were supposed to meet at eight ," Sakura supplied, annoyed because she knew full well that he'd known that, and was only doing this to be an ass

"Hah, oops," he said, giving them all an innocent eye-smile.

All four genin and bridge builder gave him deadpan stares of disbelief.

"Well," Kakashi-sensei said, clapping his hands together. "Time doesn’t stop for anyone. Let's get going!"

Hiking his back pack up onto his shoulders, Naruto turned to face his teammates with a determined look in his eyes. Their ninjas careers began with this mission, and the weight of that wasn't lost on them.

They stepped out of the gate, four genin, a jōnin, and a bridge builder, all walking towards danger.

The Wave mission had begun.

Two dark shady shabbily dressed figures jumped across the trees and landed on a branch watch the team

* * *

* * *

“ I can't wait to see some action!" Naruto said, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

Sakura sighed. "You know there's not likely to actually be any action, right?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Of course there will be, we're on a real ninja mission now." Naruto  claimed positively

“Naruto, you are such an idiot sometimes” Sakura accused. "This is a C-rank mission. It was given to us because there's a very low risk of actually seeing any combat. Did you listen to anything Iruka-Sensei taught us?" Naruto and Sakura started to bicker back and forth, but Gohan had stopped listening to them. 

Tazuna had caught his gaze. The old man wore a guilty expression on his face, and was watching Sakura and Naruto's conversation from the corners of his eyes.Something is definitely off about him.Gohan decided to question him later while Kakashi lectured Naruto and Sakura about the elemental nations ang the Kages who governed their respective hidden villages 

On the way Gohan noticed a puddle it seemed even Kakashi sensei noticed it to Gohan looked at Kakashi pointing at the puddle with his eyes Kakashi shook his head in denial slightly 

They bearly passed by it when a loud noise, like metal on metal, had them turning around in shock. Kakashi, who Hoshino hadn't noticed mysteriously lag behind, was surrounded by sharp metal chains.

."Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto cried out worriedly. The chains were connected to two men behind Kakashi, and with cruel grins on their faces they pulled the chains ripping Kakashi's body neatly in two

Sakura screamed

“ Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto repeated eyes widened

Gohan was not worried he could sense and see the real Kakashi hiding in a nearby tree. supposing that he must have a reason for substituting out and watching from afar

‘ Sensei is preparing a sneak attack maybe? ‘ he wondered 

but right now protecting the bridge builder now their main priority 

“There's two of them!" Gohan shouted quickly taking charge“We have to protect the bridge builder."

Sasuke took action first, jumping high into the air and forcing the chains into a nearby tree with a shuriken. He locked them in place with a well-aimed kunai.

The enemy wasn't yet finished though, detaching the chains from their strange metal gauntlets.

“You're next!" One of the two men said launching himself to Naruto. The blonde looked terrified and would have been frozen in fearbut have gone through Kame sennin’s hell of a training( in fairness a huge angry drunk smelly and possibly a run away mutant experiment bear was way more terrifying) he instinctively dodged and kicked the nin hard 

“ You little br-urk “ another kick to his face by Naruto sent him crashing to the ground and cracking his mask 

The other launched himself at the bridge builder, with Sakura jumping in front of him in defense."Stay behind me!" She ordered, looking more determined than ever but Gohan appeared right in between caught the gauntlet with his hand crushing it

“ Wha-ghaaaaa “ the nin reeled forward in pain spitting out saliva and blood as Gohan kneed him in the guts (although Gohan gave a light one) and lay on the ground withering in pain

“ Good work “ Kakashi said casually walking out

“But you were-" Naruto cut off, looking to where Kakashi had 'died', and seeing only a group of logs."Sorry I didn't defend you right away, Naruto." Kakashi apologized. "I just didn't think you'd beat him up like that." 

“ It was nothing “ Narutolaughed scratching his hair[1] 

“ Naruto Gohan Sasuke, excellent work. Very smooth. You too, Sakura." Kakashi complimented

"I don't get it, sensei." Sakura said. "You must have known they were there to be able to get out so quickly like that... why didn't you just take them right away?"

“ I could have, but then I wouldn't have learned anything. I needed to know if they were after us, or the bridge builder." He answered, before turning to Tazuna “ By the way, Mr. Tazuna...‌”

“ W-What is it...?!‌

I have something‌ to talk to you about.‌

* * *

Later

* * *

Chunin from the‌ Village Hidden in the Mist...‌” Kakashi said looking at the two tied up nins “ These guys are Ninjas known for‌ continuing to fight‌ no matter what the sacrifice.‌

How were you able‌ to detect our movements?‌

“ There probably wouldn't be‌  puddles of water‌ on a clear day like today,‌when it hasn't rained for days.‌”

“ Knowing that, why'd you leave it‌ to the kids to fight?‌ “ Tazuna asked

“ If I felt like it,‌ I could kill these guys instantly...‌ But...‌I had to know...‌ who the target‌ of these enemies was...‌”

“ Hm?! What do you mean?‌ “

“ In other words...‌ what I mean is I had to know‌ if it was you,‌ or one of us Shinobi...‌who was being targeted. We haven't heard anything about‌ you being targeted by Ninjas.‌ The content of the request was‌ supposed to just be‌ protection from gangs,‌thieves, and the like...‌ This is a mission with‌ a B rank or higher.‌" He accused “ The request was supposed to be‌ for backup protection‌until you finished building your bridge...‌ If our enemies were to be Ninjas,‌ the mission would've been‌ estimated without question‌ as an expensive‌"B Rank" mission.‌ It appears there's some kind‌ of good reason for this,‌”

Tazuna paled, but Kakashi didn't relent “but being lied to in the request‌ won't do.‌ This is beyond the scope‌

of our mission.‌”

“ This mission is too soon for us...‌Let’s give it up “ Sakura suggested

“ You know If you had been honest, the Leaf would have put higher level shinobi on as your protection.” Gohan pointed out 

“Well-“ Kakashi began, but was cut off by Naruto."I don't care who this Gato is. We are gonna finish this mission!" Naruto said determinedly."

."I don't care!" Naruto exclaimed, shaking his head wildly. "I will never back down again. I will never run away." Naruto faced Tazuna directly. "I swear I will protect you until that bridge is finished!. The mission continues!!‌ “ he promised. 

Kakashi sighed ‘ I going to have a ton of paperwork after this ‘

“I guess we should vote on it then." Gohan offered “ I think we can continue this mission “

“We should finish the mission." Sasuke said coolly, as if even talking about it was a waste of time It only took Sasuke's acceptance to convince Sakura. "Let's do it!" She said.

“ Well then." Kakashi said with a sigh. "Tazuna, we will finish this mission."

* * *

Later in a river

* * *

“ This is quite some fog.‌ I can't see ahead. “ Gohan commented as they passed through the river

“ The bridge should be visible soon.‌” Tazuna said

“ When we reach the side of the bridge,‌ we'll be in the Land of the Waves.‌”

“ Wooow!‌ It's huge!‌ “ Naruto exclaimed 

“ H-Hey!‌ Please keep it down.‌ “ the boatman scolded “  I took this boat out under cover of fog and I even cut the engine‌ and am rowing by hand If they find us,‌we'll be in deep trouble?" 

Mr. Tazuna.‌ I want to ask you something‌ before we arrive at the pier The identity of your assailants,‌and the reason why they are after you” Kakashi asked “ If you don't tell us...‌ our mission may end‌ when you make landfall.‌

Tazuna dropped his head, his large hat casting a shadow over his face.

“ It appears I have no choice‌ but to tell you.‌ Frankly, I'd like you to listen as you said this may be beyond‌ the scope of your mission.‌...Actually, I am being targeted‌ by a terrifying man.‌

“ A terrifying man?‌ “

“ You know him, or at least you've heardof his name before.‌... A shipping magnate‌ by the name of Gato." Tazuna said darkly.Kakashi's eyes widened. 

“What? Gato... of the Gato Company?‌ the business mogul? he's one of the wealthiest and most successful men in the world!" He exclaimed. 

“Yes on the surface, he's the chief executive‌ of a shipping company...‌ But underneath,‌he is into drug trafficking‌ and deals in contraband‌ using gangs and Ninjas Moreover, he runs a despicable business ruthlessly taking over nations‌ and enterprises.‌”Tazuna replied “It was about one year ago...‌ when that man first set his eyes on‌ the Land of the Waves He used his wealth and violence‌ to enter this country,‌ and before anyone knew it,‌ he had taken complete control of the island's‌ maritime transportation and shipping Having a tight grip on the ocean, in an‌ island nation like the Land of the Waves,‌ means having control of finance,‌the government, the people... everything.‌ The one thing Gato fears...‌ is the completion of the bridge that has been under construction‌ for some time now.‌”

“ I see” Sakura said “Since you're the one building the bridge,‌you've become a hindrance.‌”

Then, those Ninjas from before‌were Gato's men...?‌ “ Sasuke asked

“. But I don't understand your enemy is a dangerous one,‌who will even use Ninja.‌ Kakashi asked “ Why did you hide that fact from us‌ when you made your request?‌ “

“ The Land of the Waves...‌ is a very poor nation,‌and even feudal lords have no money.‌”

“....”

“ Of course, we ordinary citizens‌ have no money either.‌ We cannot afford to make requests of‌ Rank B or higher...‌”

“ Well, if you pull out‌ of the mission when I land ashore,‌ I will, no doubt, be killed.‌ Killed sometime before I make it home.‌ But there's no need for concern!‌ Should I die, my cute grandchild‌ who will turn eight...‌ will only cry his heart out!‌ 'I want my granddad! I want my granddad!' and my daughter will condemn the Hidden Leaf for abandoning her father for the rest of her life‌ and grieve in solitude!. But, it's fine. Oh, it's not your fault at all!‌

“ well I guess we have no choice.‌ Let's continue as his bodyguards.‌ Oh! I am most grateful!‌

‘ I won!‌ ‘

We'll be arriving soon

* * *

Later

* * *

“ When they next attack,‌ it won't be Chunin, but elite level Jonin “ Kakashi said with a wary look “ yareyare..

“  🗯 !!!" Naruto jumped. He'd been going on like this for hours. 

“Naruto..." Sakura pleaded. "Give it a rest." 

Naruto said, running forward a few steps and throwing a kunai into the trees. Gohan stood back with the rest of the group, mouth open. 

"It was just a mouse." Naruto said confidently. 

"Naruto, you baka ! Quit trying to show off!‌ “Sakura yelled after a few moments. There was nothing there‌

in the first place!‌

“ Please, Naruto  Don't use Kunai Knives recklessly They're really dangerous.‌” Kakashi advised 

“ Hey brat!‌ Stop trying to scare me!" Tazuna yelled at Naruto hoarsely. 

“ Huh? I sense a presence there!‌ No, over here?!‌ “

Gohan merely dropped his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“There “

“ Baka Stop it, already!‌ “

“ S-Someone's really been targeting us‌ the whole time!‌ “

Yeah right Knock it off, you!‌

Naruto!‌ What have you done?!‌

It's a bunny!‌ he ran and hugged the traumatized bunny “  I'm sorry I didn't mean to...‌I'm sorry, bunny.

‌ It's just a rabbit, eh.‌

“ Can we eat it ? “

‘ That's a snow rabbit.‌ But that doesn't explain‌ its fur color. The coat turns white only during winter when there is little sunlight.‌‘ Kakashi analyses ‘Which means...‌ that snow rabbit was raised indoors‌ without sunlight to be used as a substitution.‌’

Gohan stopped Naruto from suffocating the rabbit before taking and stroking it 

. "DOWN!" Kakashi yelled. Thankfully, the others, including Tazuna, got the message and had dropped flat onto their stomach missing the blade Everyone except Gohan that is the massive sword whirling overhead and clank slamming into Gohan’s ribs causing him to fall down before crashing a tree. 

Gohan !!

Gohan got up a second later scaring the others

“ That hurt ya know ![2] “  


. The enemy body flickered from his position in the tree to stand on the hilt of his sword, wedged into the tree trunk in front of them."Well well..." Kakashi announced slowly upon getting to his feet. "Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja from the Hidden Mist."

"I see my reputation precedes me." Zabuza replied in a gruff voice.”pity I thought I killed that kid “he gruffed looking at Gohan 

Naruto started to run forward, clearly intending to attack before Kakashi stuck a hand out to stop him

“No, Naruto. This enemy is beyond you. Stay out of it and protect the bridge builder." He ordered.On his order, the four members of Squad 7 surrounded Tazuna on every side

"If you're my opponent," Kakashi said, reaching up and revealing his other eye, "I'll need this." 

“ the infamous sharingan I’m honored “ Zabuza laughed. 

“This is going to be fun," He said, a cruel smile on his face. "Kakashi of the Sharingan. Your reputation precedes you as well, copy ninja."

* * *

To be continued 

* * *

[1] Tha old turtle hermit’s training paid off

[2] Stay with Naruto for long periods tends to affect Gohan’s vocabulary and behavior ie Naruto rubbed off on him a bit

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Gohan does have some connection with time patrol and mainly because hi is a member of the time patrol he has to maintain the timeline ie let MrSatan get the credit of beating Bojack while he kept him busy till Mr Satan arrived
> 
> [2] It made him look like a gentleman who would never steal another’s win and give others a fair chance in the eyes of the audience 
> 
> [3] Contry to popular belief that Gohan didn’t have much luxury sure he lived simple but his Grandpa got him several gifts expensive ones too
> 
> [4] yes it is Karin and that was the Mind's Eye of the Kagura which Gohan experienced how he was immune to it will be explained in the later chapters


End file.
